


Of Lord Tiger and His Blue Shadow

by KuharaEuler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mount and Blade: Warband
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuharaEuler/pseuds/KuharaEuler
Summary: A young red-headed knight from Yamato trying to gain more prestige and fun in a foreign land. A young blue-haired merchant who has seen a lot of Calradia. Their circumstances force them together, now Kuroko will have to find their place in this land again. Will Kagami be able to have his prestige and fun? Will Kuroko be able to find a new place to retire? Or will the opportunities and stresses from Calradia force them to find and reestablish the power that was once The Spear of Miracles?





	1. Chapter 1: A Bandit in the City

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby declare that Kuroko no Basuke belongs to its original author, Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and Mount and Blade: Warband belongs to Taleworlds Entertainment. Floris Mod are the rightful work of their numerous modders. May they continue to find success in their future works, especially with Bannerlord, come on, how long ARE you going to tease people?
> 
> So this is my attempt at fanfiction after a long time. This is a crossover of Kuroko no Basuke and Mount and Blade: Warband, Floris Mod. I may deviate a little from both, as I try to make the world of Floris and the characters of KnB mesh well. You are free to comment as you please, although I ask for constructive criticisms, especially regarding how I employ the characters from both M&B and KnB.
> 
> I also post this fic at fanfiction.net, but as I continually make corrections or changes to to both versions, it may differ a bit. Or a lot.
> 
> Now I am on the process of rewriting this fic. Any problems you find in any chapters, raise the issue quickly. I may not be able to see it, and your Hawk and Eagle Eyes are very much appreciated.

CHAPTER 1

The evening air in the countryside of Praven is cool, and the sea breeze blows towards them. Kagami Taiga is drawing in as much of the air as he can.

_This city doesn’t smell! My family’s city back in my country smells like death, heh._

He sighs gratefully, his left hand caressing one of the two small wooden chests strapped to his horse’s side. His caravan not being attacked and his wealth as a poor knight intact is a good thing. They pass through the city gates. The guards on duty smiles at them.

Kagami turns his head back and looks at the guards, waving a little at them before speaking to the caravan master. He kicks his horse a little and catches up to the caravan master. “Mister Hemlin, are they not supposed to stop us at the gates for collecting duties?”

Mister Hemlin looks at Kagami. “No, they don’t collect duties for entering the city. All Calradian cities collect taxes when we do transactions, whether it’s trading or paying for services.” He looks around while his horse trops through the street. “Ah, there’s the tavern. Come Sir Kagami, let’s stay there for the night.”

They dismount before the tavern’s stable doors. The caravan master approaches a clerk inside. “Room for forty people, space for ten horses please.”

The clerk fishes out a card from a box. “Your name please?”

“Mister Hemlin.”

The clerk quickly jots down the name and the number of people and horses on the card and a ledger book. “That will be forty denars. Please pay for the first night upfront.”

Mister Hemlin holds out a piece of paper to the clerk. The clerk reads it, checks its seal, and smiles. “Thank you, Mister Hemlin.” The clerk stamps a seal on the card, and hands it over to him. “Your men may pick whichever bed they wish in the lodging rooms. If you wish to pay for staying longer, you may do so with me or the tavern keeper. Bring the card when you pay. Our warehouse is to the back, you may speak to the clerk there to store your goods.”

Mister Hemlin thanks the clerk and signals his men to bring their horses in. He runs to the back and a few minutes later, the carriage is led to the back. Kagami leads his horse to a stable cell, and removes everything the horse carries, including its saddle and straps.

Other than his armour and weapons on his body, he has two small chests filled with his spare clothes, food, some money and personal documents from his homeland, Yamato. He left it in the stable, covered it with grass, and chained the cell door, securing it with his lock.

The rest of the caravan members are already drinking in the tavern. Kagami approaches Mister Hemlin, who is talking with his friends.

Kagami bows slightly before Mister Hemlin. “Mister Hemlin, thanks for letting me tag along. Do I owe you any money?”

Mister Hemlin looks at Kagami for a second, then chuckles. His friends join in. With a smile, he extends his right hand. “You forgot, this is how we greet in Calradia.”

Kagami looks at the hand for a second. _Oh yes, I am supposed to grab and shake it._ He then grabs the merchant’s hand with his right hand. Mister Hemlin shakes his hand for a few seconds, then lets it go.

“Sir Kagami, you owe us nothing. You do help to chase away bandits. Other than your pay, I also pay for your lodging for one night, but only for one night.”

Kagami thanks Mister Hemlin, then goes to the tavern bar. There aren’t only wine and beer sold in the tavern. There’s juices from local fruits, coffee, tea, and plain water. He asks for a cup of tea, which is served in a mug. The drink is lukewarm, the taste is light, without any bitternes. After he finishes his drink, he goes to the lodging rooms and falls asleep immediately.

A few hours later, his eyes open. His face can feel the softness of the cotton pillow supporting his face. He slowly lifts his head, still feeling groggy. However, his body aches, from wearing his armour all night long. He grunts, fumbling through the straps and harnesses of his armour. Soon he is left with only a hose and a light shirt.

He stretches a bit as he yawns. He walks out to the patio, looking at the countryside. The sun ray is but a silver dot on the ground. The air is cool and the sky is still mostly dark. _A good day for a jog._

He jogged through the streets. His footsteps echo through the streets. He is about to return to the tavern when he feels his neck tingling. He thinks he heard a wooden sound, like a weapon being pulled from its scabbard or holster. Someone else is watching, no, intending to prey on him.

“Hello?” He squints his eyes, looking as far as he can to the street. A man is already fully drawing his bow, and Kagami quickly hides behind a wall to dodge the missile flying before him. The arrow hit the wall with a thud. He quickly opens the tavern stable door and unchain the lock his horse’s cell.

He grabs his shield, his boarspear, and his bow and arrow. He remembered his mother’s advice to always call for help first in foreign lands. Someone may end up thinking that he is a bandit and kill him instead.

“HELP! I AM UNDER ATTACK!”

Kagami repeated the words three times. No one comes. The guards he saw last night must have been fast asleep. The few people already awake decides to close their windows and doors. The bandit stops for a while, looks around, then inches closer to where Kagami is hiding. Kagami’s heavy breath can be heard by the bandit, making an ambush impossible. “Kuso!”, he cursed under his breath. He takes a deep breath, and tries to loose his arrows on the bandit.

None of it hits the bandit, but he at least hesitates to reply in kind. Kagami drops his bow, and equips his shield and boarspear.  When the bandit is close, Kagami thrusts his boarspear, which is deflected by the bandit’s round shield. The bandit pushes the boarspear away while calmly swings his mace to Kagami’s face. Kagami managed to stop it with his shield, but he has to step back.

Kagami is pushed back as the bandit keeps entering Kagami’s range, bashing with his mace repeatedly. Kagami is forced to a wall. He lunges at the bandit. The bandit is pushed back, the spear tip stopped by the bandit’s armour. Kagami takes the opportunity and turns his back away from the wall. The bandit realises that his prey is escaping his grasp, and charges in, giving a strong hit to Kagami’s shield, breaking it to two. Kagami holds his spear by two hand and swings as hard as he can.

The bandit is preparing to swing his mace at full force. The spear fails to be stopped by the shield, and spear tip slices the bandit’s neck, spurting blood that hits Kagami in the face. The bandit’s face is in shock as he realises the pain on his neck. He drops, back flat to the ground, away from Kagami. He lies on the street, coughing up blood while quivering in pain.

In the chaos, a man with light blue hair runs towards Kagami. He is silent despite running as fast as he can. He looks at the bandit lying on the ground, then at the red-haired man who is holding a spear.

Kagami does not realise that the blue-haired man a few feet behind him. He hears a cough. Kagami readies his stance, holding the spear two handed over his head, ready to lunge the spear into his next opponent. The blue-haired man raises both of his hands, his sword dangling by the wrist, held in place by a lanyard. His shield is a small buckler, gripped on his left hand. _I didn’t realise that he was here! Where did he came from?_

The blue-haired man spoke first. “Please, I mean you no harm, err... May I know your name, err... sir?”

“My name is Kagami Taiga. Who are you, and are you here as an enemy or friend?”

“Sir Kagami, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I believe it is not safe here. May I offer you guest rights?”

Kagami lowers his spear, and wipes off the blood on the speartip and his right hand on his shirt. He extends his right hand to Kuroko. “Apologies for my dirty hands. I will gladly accept guest rights, Sir Kuroko.”

Kuroko sheathes his sword, ties the sword with his frithbond, and slings his buckler close to the sword’s hilt. He shakes Kagami’s hand. “You may call me Mister Kuroko. Now, let’s go to my house, it is not safe here.”

They soon arrive before Kuroko’s house. The building itself looks a bit old, but a bit imposing. The walls are lacking paint. But the plasters are decorated with fine motifs. The inside of Kuroko’s house looks well-decorated, for a merchant at least. The walls are plastered white, save for a few pictures detailing some battles or scenery. What Kagami thinks is a room to receive guests are decorated with a low round table and a few stools. On the table is an intricately decorated metal pot with a few metal cups. The carpet is woven with complex patterns. But the fabric looks a bit old, even if it’s still strong.

Kuroko points to an empty rack. “You may place your weapons here, Sir Kagami.” He obliges, placing his shield carefully along with the two shards of his shield. He loosens the bowstring, wraps it around the bow, and place it next to the spear. He then ties his arrow quiver by the rack, so the arrows will not fall on the floor.

There is some water already boiling over the fireplace. With it, Kuroko prepares tea, then places more lukewarm water into the jug. He pours the lukewarm tea into two cup, then places one in front of him, and another cup opposite of him. “Sir Kagami, come, let us drink.”

Kagami obliges, sitting by the low stool. His tall stature makes as if he is squatting before Kuroko. He is unused to this, thus he places the stool a bit further back. He sits crosslegged before the table. “I am sorry if this is rude.”

“That is alright. I am sorry for not having a better chair for you. Now, I have a proposition for you.”

Kagami looks at Kuroko. Kuroko sips the drink before him and sighs.

“You see, bandits have always infested the countryside. I have accepted this as a fact of life, with war being a constant in Calradia. I have almost fallen to the temptation a few times when I was poorer. But I have never accepted the fact that bandits can sneak into city walls. When you fight the man you killed, do you realise that he is wearing armour?”

Kagami nodded. “Well, he could have bought it from an armourer or someone else.”

Kuroko drinks again, then adds more water to his cup. “The armour looks suspiciously similar to the ones our forest bandits often wear. Those can be cheaply and hastily made, but most townsfolk have no resources or time to do so. Armourers will always strip them down for the steel rather than make or repair one.”

Kagami extends his hand while holding the cup , and Kuroko pours more water into his cup. “What do you want to say, Mister Kuroko?”

Kuroko places the pot on the tray, and holds his cup with both his hands. “I believe that someone is letting bandits into the city, for one reason or another. I have no idea who, and now the bandits have taken my younger brother.”

“You want me to play a part in this?”

Kuroko tightens the grip on his cup. “If you are willing. Get some men to help you defeat a group of bandits. I will show you who they are, I have seen one of them as they drop the ransom letter in front of my house. Then you will ask them, “ his cup begins to buckle under his grip, “to point to where my brother is. I will try to send my brother somewhere safe, perhaps a trade school or an university. Let him be old and wise behind books or trade, rather than be killed or enslaved by mere bandits.”

Kuroko looks at Kagami. His rage, cold and calculating. Kagami can feel his spine shivering. “I... I need to process this. I can’t give an immediate answer.”

Kuroko nods. “If you made a decision, find me at the tavern. I need to look into this situation, finding rumours about the bandits. Sir Kagami, I need your help, and quickly. May my brother can still be saved when you have decided.”

“Mister Kuroko, before I leave, I would like to ask something else.”

Kuroko drinks from the cup, and places it back on the tray. “What is it?”

“Are there any place where we can train martial arts in the city? I need to let off some steam, that bandit is making me feel giddy. I need to bash or be bashed.”

Kuroko smiled slightly. “The arena is on the same street as the tavern. You can’t miss it. But first, let us report the incident this morning to the captain of the guard.”


	2. Chapter 2: Exercising in the Arena

CHAPTER 2

The Arena is not well-packed. It may seat hundreds, possibly a few thousand, spectators. But today only a hundred or two are scattered around the spectator area, mostly near the front rows. However, the fighting area is filled with men and women fighting against each other. They are swinging  wooden replicas of two-handed, one handed swords with shields, and staffs at each other. They are clad in nothing more than a hose, or a hose and bra for the women. A few uses bows and looses blunt tip arrows at their opponents. Spectators from both genders are cheering, laughing, and some are even betting on who wins or falls first.

Kagami wanders around at the seats, his eyes mostly fixed at the fighting. He looks for whoever is running this establishement. He at last enters a podium, where one old man stands, observing the spectacle. He smiles at Kagami, offering his right hand to be shaken.

“You are not one the usual fighters or gamblers. Have you arrived recently?”

Kagami shakes the old man’s hand. _His grip is strong!_ Kagami’s hand is released after he tried to pull it back a few times. “Yesterday in fact. Do I have to pay to fight or watch the games?”

The old man looks at Kagami for a second, his forehead wrinkling a bit. “If you mean tournaments, there isn’t one here for today.”

Kagami’s lips pout a little as he nods to the direction of the fighting people. “Then what are those people doing down there?”

“Those?” As the old man points to a man failing to block a woman’s stab with a staff. The man staggers and falls. “We call them training melees. Those wishing to blow off steam or prepare for tournaments, they go down there and beat each other up for free. Those feeling lucky or extra generous, they sit at the spectators’ seats and gamble their fortunes away for a price.”

Kagami nods at the old man’s explanation. “So, what are the rules?”

“There are no teams, each man for himself. Theoretically at least. We let people gang up, but they have to fight each other when their team is the only one left. You are not going to wear any clothing except for a hose if you are man, and a bra too if you are women. You will not use any weapon you brought along.”

Kagami raises his eyebrows while tilting his head a bit. The old man pauses, then continues.

“We will provide the weapons, all wooden or blunted, and you may select what you want to use. If there is a usable weapon you found on the arena grounds, you are permitted to use it. Except bows and arrows. You may only use it, if you manage to defeat the opponent before he changes his weapon. If not, you are to leave them on the ground untouched. And remember, don’t hit the head strongly, wrestle them down instead.”

“Do I have to do something to join in, or may I just strip and join in?”

“Go ahead, you are mad if you don’t want to. Just give your name to the clerk before the gate. There are rewards for those defeating enough opponents. Our changing room and bath is just below this podium. Good luck.”

Kagami walks to the changing rooms. The changing rooms aren’t just rooms to remove your clothes. The room is arrayed with small, tall clostes to store fighters’ belongings. All it needs is a lock and key. Kagami stores his belongings there, and locks it.

He hears people laughing and chatting behind a closed door. Kagami peeks inside. There is a small pool elevated above the floor, where some naked and half naked people throw dippers or pails of water onto themselves. They are also lathering themselves with soap, removing grimes from their bodies.

_No hot bath. Dammit._

The fighters are tenacious, most of the time Kagami can only fell three of them before he gets knocked out. Kagami winces as his face is slapped by a two-handed sword for the sixth time. A Champion Fighter wrestles Kagami to the ground with his wooden sword. “Heh. Got you again!” He then helps Kagami stand on his feet.

“You won’t be as lucky next time.” Grunts Kagami as he walks out of the fighting area.

The clerk by the arena door is no longer preparing coins. There are already cheques on the table. “Your most recent fight earns you five denars. Total for now is five hundred denars. Do you wish to continue?” The clerk looks at the red-haired man, his eyes showing pity at Kagami’s body, red from the weapons’ slaps.

Kagami smiles, baring his teeth with eyes that desires vengeance. “Yes, until this venue closes for the day!”

The clerk shakes his head, chuckling a little. “You’re entertaining.” The clerk writes something on his ledger. “Wait for the next cycle. Don’t cheat or we will deduct your winnings. Boss is watching.”

At least he gets some money every time he defeats enough opponents. Five denars when you defeat three opponents, ten denars when you beat five. If you are lucky enough, twenty five denars when you already defeat ten, and sixty denars when you beat twenty. And the rumoured grand prize, two hundred denars when you are the last one standing.

Kagami often chooses the staff, or sword and shield. He finds that can defeat anyone wielding two handed sword easily by just sidestepping and aiming their neck or head. Sometimes he is slow, and the flat of two-handed waster hits his shoulders and he falls flat on his back.

As all the weapons are either wooden wasters or in the case of bow and arrows, blunt tipped, no one is dying from their injuries. At least that’s what everyone claims.

“OI,  RED HAIR GIANT, WRESTLE HIM DOWN, NOT KNOCK HIS HEAD OFF!” shouted the tournament master through a cone as Kagami swings his staff at a Novice Fighter’s head. The man winces, and Kagami wrestles him down. The fighter drops his weapon in surrender.

Then Kagami turns to walk away, when he is jabbed with a staff in the chest by that same Champion Fighter, Kradus. “Got you. Again!” Kagami throws his hands in resignation and walks to the arena door.

Kagami finds that archers are a wild card. They are equipped with a bow, eighty arrows, and a dagger. On one hand, they are often the first targets of the other opponents, and the archers often fail to defend themselves and dropped out early. But if you neglect them, they will shoot you and everyone else with a vengeance.

The sun is low on the horizon, and everyone is tired and ready to go home. Even the gamblers stopped laughing and cheering a few hours ago. Kagami pocketed a thousand and five hundred denars in cheques. But before he can return, he needs to find a toilet. It is by the door next to the showering room. There is a notice pasted on the door regarding how to use the toilet in Calradic. Kagami takes the time to read it.

The toilet hole of Calradia is divided to two. The front hole is smaller and is meant for capturing pee. The back and larger hole is meant for nightsoil. Every night, some attendants will shovel the soil to be burnt at a furnace at the back or on the fireplace, while the pee flows down an internal pipe to the drains. While that means the toilet is a bit less smelly than his home’s back at Yamato, he is annoyed that he has to aim while sitting down.

After doing his business, he washes himself by a bidet with water, then dries himself. He goes to the changing room to shower, and wends his way back to the tavern. He is too tired to notice a blue haired merchant sipping his drink by the stairs. Soon he is back to the stables, locks his new wealth in his chest, and sleeps until morning.

Kagami have amassed quite some wealth from the fighting. He also amassed quite some bruises. The next day, he decides that he going to stay away from the fighting, and enjoy the sights of the city from the roof of the inn. The morning sun lights the roofs of the city, making as if the drab thatch roofs turn to shining gold.

He wonders if Praven is as dangerous as the merchant suggested. If the boy is kidnapped, and Kuroko already received his ransom letter, the bandits must be determined to either see the gold, or else have some fun torturing the boy.

In Yamato cities, pickpockets have their hand cut off, street fighting is punished with whipping, and kidnappings with hanging. He saw a drunkard drawing his sword at a well-armed adventurer, whose reward for the drunken recklessness is a sledgehammer to the face.

No one is going to wear armour and attack people at the crack of dawn, as the guards are disciplined and committed to keep the peace. The populace, noble and peasant, are also banned from carrying weapons in the cities, something that seems to not be banned here.

Possibly someone higher up in this city is planning something. But what?

His stomach growls, since he hasn’t eaten anything after lunch yesterday. Kagami gets down from the roof. He orders two whole roast chicken with a side of cabbages and carrots from the tavern keeper, costing him ten denars. He doesn’t want to get drunk, so he asks for a jug of water instead. That, is on the house.

He sinks his teeth and chews on a chicken drumstick when he realises a blue-haired merchant sitting before him. Surprised, he spurts the chicken out to the merchant. “Why are you here?”

Kuroko wipes the chicken off his face. “I have always been here.”

“Well, make some noise!” Kagami then realises that he is actually at fault here. “I am sorry, terribly sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

Soon, there is a drumstick on a plate for Kuroko. “Thank you, Sir Kagami, but I am not hungry for chicken. However, if you are interested, I still need your help.”

Kagami swallows the food in his mouth. “About your brother?”

“Yes.”

“I’m in. Let’s get your brother back.”

Kuroko throws a small bag to the table. The bag jingles as it flops on the table. “Here is one hundred denars. Hire at least five men to help you. Meet me after that.”

Kagami looks around. There are a few people wearing civilian clothes. But one or two are wearing full armour and armed to the teeth. Standing close to the barkeep, they seem to advertise themselves as mercenaries. He approaches a woman wearing a chainmail armour with nasal helmet and a mace. _This will do._

After a small chat, Kagami pays the woman her price, then shows her before Kuroko. “This Maiden says she and four of her friends with her are looking for a mercenary job. You alright with this?”

Kuroko looks at the I4 Maiden from the top to the bottom. “Maiden, aren’t your services too expensive to be hired with only a hundred denars?”

“Oh no, we receive our proper price, 164 denars a person. Up to him if he could pay the weekly wages.”

Kagami shrugs his shoulder. “You wouldn’t mind me spending my own money in this job, Mister Kuroko?”

Kuroko smiles, then fishes out a paper from his pocket. “Sir Kagami, this paper shows the description of the bandits kidnapping my brother and how to contact them. According to my ransom letter, the bandits are circling around town. They should be no more than four of them, but be careful nonetheless. I am afraid I can’t join you, I have leads to uncover. I pray for your swift victory.”

Kagami looks at the paper and reads the description. “This should not be a problem.”


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing a Merchant's Brother

CHAPTER 3

Kagami leads his band outside of the city. From the ransom letter, the meeting with the bandits is supposed to at a nearby hill, between dawn and early morning within five days. They leave just before sunset, to hide their tracks and evade bandits easier. Their travel is not through the main road, as there are rumours of a large band of looters marauding the countryside.

In the dark of the night, Kagami’s band could barely see their path. The moon does not shine brightly enough to prevent the I4 Maidens from tripping on roots or rocks. After a few hours of travel, they lay their mats of fur and rest for the night when the moon is highest on the sky. The crew readies a dinner of fruit sandwiches. No fires, or they will be spotted.

One of the Maidens invites Kagami. “Boss, we make fruit sandwiches. Come and eat.”

Kagami and his horse are free from their gears. The horse is grazing happily on the grass. There is a small stream coursing the field. One of the Maiden scoops the water with her hand. Tasting that the water is sweet, she scoops a jug and brings it to her friends. She later guides the horse to the stream.

Kagami chews his sandwiches slowly, the lack of meat in his diet bumming him out. _Once I get back to Praven, I am going to eat all the chickens in the tavern. All of it!_ However, the sandwiches are surprisingly tasty. Perhaps his late honourable father’s demand that he eat more fruits does have merit. Cocooned by their fur mats, the Maidens whispers their gossips after dinner. Their whispers lull Kagami to a dreamless sleep.

The morning sun barely breaks the horizon when he is awake. He walks around, searching for a sign for the meeting. A group of possibly four men are sitting and talking by a fireplace. There are also two staffs about a spear’s length flanking the fireplace. They match the description that Kuroko have given Kagami. Kagami quickly wakes everyone else.

The Maidens washes their faces by the stream and huddles before Kagami. “Alright, maidens. You jobs are simple. I will first speak to the bandit leader. You are to hide yourselves here. I will defeat them myself. If I fall, rescue me. If I whistle, come to me.”

The maiden Kagami had given the money yesterday spits to her left. “Not having us joining the battle are you? Don’t underestimate us, just because we are women! We are not given these armour,“ tugging at her tabard, “because our husbands were rich and are dead. We fight to earn them by our own hands!”

Kagami points his finger at the maiden, his irises constricting. “If I underestimate you, I will send you as fodder,” his finger gets closer to her, “ then ride both you and them down. Now follow my orders.”

Kagami then ties a piece of white cloth to the tip of his boarspear, forming a flag. He walks down the hill until the trees no longer cover him. He shouts “Hey!” three times, and waved the flag three times. Then he walked to the right three steps, then shouted “Hey!” again three times, each time waving the flag.

The men hears his call and walks down the hill. Kagami whistles for his horse, and horse obligingly goes to him. The Maiden have fastened the saddle on its blanket and the reins. He readies his boar spear and shield, then drives his horse to the band. They meet at the bottom of the valley, about thirty meters distance from each other.

The bandits are dressed poorly. One of them is even shirtless, only wearing trousers and shoes. That is, except for one person whose clothes look like he is going to a party. Must be the bandit leader. Some of the poor ones are armed with a wooden stick, while bandit leader have a sword with him.

The bandit leader stands proud, his fists resting by his waist. “Well, are you the one sent by the merchant?”

“Yes, I am. Where is the boy?”

“He is with us at our camp. We will bring him to you when we received our money. Now where is it?”

Kagami pauses for a while, his eyes looking upwards to the right. He realises that Kuroko hadn’t given him any ransom money. His smile erupts from his face. He feels glad, too glad.

“Unfortunately,” Kagami unties his white cloth from the spear, “I only brought steel.”

The bandit leader unsheathes his sword, and his men their weapons. Kagami drives his horse away from the band, trying to gain some distance. They keep running at Kagami, trying to hit either him or the horse. One tries throwing stones at Kagami. A stone hits his back. It smarts, but Kagami thinks nothing of it. Soon they are too far to support each other in close or ranged combat.

Kagami turns his horse, and charges to the bandit furthest behind. The bandit dies immediately, his neck sliced by the boar spear’s tip. The two other bandits soon fall, one by having his brain splattered by the spear, and another fron being stabbed in the heart. Kagami charges his horse to the bandit leader, and he drops kneeling with his head to the ground.

Kagami points his spear to the bandit leader. “Try anything funny, and I will spear you like your subordinates just now. Bond your sword and give it to me!”

Kagami readies his stance, preparing to spear him down. The bandit leader fumbles as he sheathes his sword, and binds it with the frithbond. Then he quickly gives it to Kagami. The red-haired warrior fetches the sword by its belt with his spear. He raises his spear, until the sword’s belt falls and slung to his right elbow.

Kagami points to his camp. “Now, stand up and start walking. Go the hill over there.”

The I4 Maidens frisks the bandit leader for any weapons. One prepares to strike him down with a mace should he try anything funny. The bandit leader is then tied to a tree by his elbows. His mouth is stuffed with his cap.

“Boss, we want to loot their camp now.”

Kagami’s spear does not point away from their captive. “Go, and be careful. Bring everything here, I will split the loot.”

The loot isn’t much, but there’s a lot more than what to be expected from four people. Kagami as their boss, gets the lion’s share. Not much, but he is grateful that they have fish, even if dried. After breakfast, the bandit leader leads them to his base camp. Three caves close to each other, nestled deep within the forest and up on the hill. This is a natural fortress. Kagami may need reinforcements.

The tavern is empty except for Kuroko, the barkeep, and Kagami’s band. When hearing the news, Kuroko is expresionless. “Why have you not attacked yet?”

Kagami removes some bones from the dried fish. He chews them a bit, then sips his beer. “I don’t have enough men. I want to at least match their total numbers.”

Kuroko swirls his cup, then gulps down his drink. “Sir Kagami, the camp is well hidden and the bandits are vigilant. By the time your band with matching numbers arrived at their place, they would have fled, killing my brother before that. After all, you have to dismount before continuing, right?” Kuroko fills his cup with water from a jug.

Kagami tries to remember the details of the bandit’s lair. The terrain leading up to the hideout can be seen from afar, but the lair itself is hidden. It does prevent horses to pass simply due to how steep and narrow the path is. “Mister Kuroko, how do you know that?”

“This same scenario happened a few times before, kidnapping brothers, wives, or sons of rich merchants and hiding them in their lairs. Up on the hills, where you have to walk because your horse can’t cross the  trails. That is why most knights and heavy infantry can’t attack them. If I am a bandit, I will choose the same terrain. But enough of that. I am sorry that I can’t offer you more money to hire better troops. You will have to make do with what you have.”

Kagami scratches his head. “Well, at least give me an advice. You seem to have an experience on how to deal with this situation.”

Kuroko drinks his water. “You will have to scout. The bandits do have food stocked in their lair, but they prefer to use it only when the lords are patrolling their villages, preventing raids. They will mostly leave by dawn and return by early morning, or leave by evening and return by night. Now go, and good luck. I need it.”

The next day, Kagami is already prepares his band. Kuroko is right. The bandits mostly leave before dawn. Only a few bandits remain, guarding their loot. The maidens attack with reckless abandon, smashing the heads of the bandits. Soon there is only one person left, tied and gagged. Kagami wastes no time untying the man.

The man coughs and spitts out the rope fibers in his mouth. “Are you sent by my brother, Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Yes, are you Kuroko Chihiro?”

“Yes. I am his... brother.”

“Well, let us go back to Praven quickly. The other bandits may return soon.”

The rest of the maidens carry whatever they think is the most expensive item. Kagami makes sure to carry some pork and beef, he misses eating them. He also manages to carry away a few leather armours and gambesons, along with a cheap sword.

The band arrives at Praven by the noon with smiles on their faces. The maidens decides to go sell off their loot while Kagami brings Chihiro to the tavern. Kuroko hugs Chihiro when he sees them. Kuroko Tetsuya’s head is rested on Kuroko Chihiro’s chest. Tetsuya can be heard sobbing. Everyone in the tavern glances at them, then continues drinking.

Kuroko Chihiro’s face is red with embarassment. “Sir Kuroko, stop crying. You’re causing a scene.”

Kuroko wipes his tear. “Sir Kagami, tonight you must come to my house. We have to discuss something else. I will give your reward there.”

When Kagami reaches Kuroko’s house that night, he can hear Chihiro’s shouting. “Just because you are supporting me does not mean you get to decide what I have to do with my life. We are no longer with the Spears of Miracles! I am the older one!”

Tetsuya’s voice is less strong but Kagami can still hear it perfectly. “I was the senior one! I want to support you, I want to protect you! You ARE my brother, older or younger!”

“Oh stop being melodramatic! You know how emasculating this is?”

“And you know how burdensome it is, losing my only brother in this world?”

“I AM ADOPTED!”

“BY ME!”

“AND FUCK, I ACCEPTED! I WAS AN IDIOT, AND FUCK IT, I STILL AM!”

Kagami hears the sound of a large object crashing.

“GOODNIGHT BROTHER TETSUYA! DO NOT KNOCK MY DOOR!”

“BROTHER CHIHIRO, THIS CONVERSATION ISN’T OVER!”

Kagami is turning back to return to the inn when Kuroko opens the door. His eyes are red with tears, but his voice remain expressionless.“Oh, Sir Kagami. I’ve been expecting you. Come in.”

 


	4. Chapter 4: Talking and Plotting

CHAPTER 4

The living room is in shambles. The low table is lying on the floor, flipped upside down. The metal cups and jug is strewn on the floor. Kuroko tries to lift the table and fails.  “I am sorry, Sir Kagami, I have not prepared my home to receive guests yet.”

“Then let me help.” Kagami lifts the table a little then rotates it a hundred and eighty degrees. Kuroko lifts the opposite side of the table and tugs the table. The red haired man follows. He places the table on the floor after Kuroko.

After a bit of room cleaning, Kuroko and Kagami is sipping wine by the fireplace. The jug, cups, and tray is thankfully undamaged. The jug is full with wine. The blue haired merchant hands over a purse to the red haired man opposite him. “Here, two hundred denars for your troubles.”

Kagami examines one of the coins. Each of the coins is inscribed with the letters “10 Denars” with the face of different persons on one side, and the other inscribed with the words, “Guaranteed by Bank of Calradia.”

 _Wait, Calradia refers to the whole landmass, not only the Kingdom of Swadia._ “The money is not guaranteed by the kingdom?”

“No. Bank of Calradia is an independent entity. They make sure the fortunes of the kingdoms here does not affect the value of coin and cheques.” A firewood pops in the fireplace as Kuroko pokes it.

“This is an odd land.”

Kuroko refills his cup. “You have no idea. Oh, feel free to fill your own cup.”

Kagami sips his wine, thinking how to open a line of conversation. He hesitates, then returns his cup to the table.

“Thank you. You know, Mister Kuroko, your family name reminds me of my country, Yamato.”

The table is now adorned with a tray of fruits and cakes. Kuroko is chewing slowly on a date, looking at Kagami. “I was born there, came here back when I was twelve. How is the place now?”

 _Where did the fruit tray came from? I don’t recall him moving an inch!_ Kagami breaks the thought and looks up, trying to form his words. “Well, civil war’s over for six years. Much of our old high nobles perish. You won’t believe how that happened.”

Kuroko sips his wine. “Really? Who’s the shogun now?”

“No, not shogun, king. King Akashi Akemi.”

“If I recall correctly, House Akashi are mostly warmongers.”

“Well, now war, as well as other national matters, are put to a vote.”

“Do all the nobles vote?”

“Peasants’ representatives too. They vote first.”

 Kuroko coughs loudly, part of his wine has taken a wrong turn to his windpipe instead of esophagus. “How did all that happened?”

“After a few decades of Realm Divide, everyone had lost something. All their wealth, someone close, et cetera. A priest even burned himself before the Shogunate Palace in protest of our bloody ways. So, after three plagues, the peasantry revolted. They killed all of the Holy Emperor and Venerable Shogun claimants.”

“All of them?”

“Somehow, yes. The plagues were seen as omens. Peasants throughout Yamato freaked out. So, they revolted. It doesn’t help that a Midorima lord freaked out and rallied his troops to their side. We can’t stop them, the revolt is too big, too sudden. However, an Akashi noble sees it as a beginning of a new one. So Lord Akashi Akemi goes to the Shogun Palace and ask for terms with the peasant leaders.”

Kuroko rubs his chin, processing the absurd words Kagami spews from his mouth. “A noble house bowing before peasantry is rare enough a sight, but an Akashi doing it?’

“Well, it works for him. The peasant leader demands himself be named Prime Minister, and as compensation, Akashi Akemi will receive the title king. He accepts. We can’t do a thing about it. The peasantry already surrounded our armies. We were outnumbered, vastly outnumbered.”

“What happens to the nobles then?”

“King Akashi Akemi and Prime Minister Haru Arata reformed the government. Nobles and peasants are not tied to the land. We keep our present wealth, including our palaces. But castles, cities, and lands are handed over to the government. Now clerks collect taxes. Nobles have to find their own money.”

“So is that why you come to Calradia?”

“No, not really. I just feel like trying to get more prestige and fun. There’s not much a nobleman can do in times of peace. I, for one, am not keen to get fat and squandering my family’s wealth. Most of us also go to other lands, fighting for foreign rulers. If I want to be an officer, all positions are full, and we won’t be fighting in or out of country for sometime.”

“Well, if you are trying to get more prestige and fun. There is one last thing I would like you to do, and I have one hundred denars with your name on it.”

Kagami looks into Kuroko’s eyes. What was red with sadness now is now slightly squinted with excitement. “Go on.”

“I found the person who is responsible for plotting the kidnapping of my brother. The captain of the guard had recently thrown all his wealth, as well as some borrowed money, into a business venture. However, his caravan was attacked by bandits on the road. Now wanting to recover his losses, he turns to banditry himself. Hiring a group of bandits wanting a share, he would kidnap someone important to a merchant, and then squeeze all he can from him. He would have targeted any merchant recently making money. As chance would have it, he chose me.”

“So you decided to not entertain the ransom demand, and hired me instead.”

“That much is obvious, as well as my intent now.”

Kagami refills his cup, then chugs down the wine in one gulp. “Justice.”

Kuroko’s eye is seething with rage, but his face is still emotionless. “I prefer the word Vengeance. I was tired of the field of battle. But someone decided my desire for peace as a sign of weakness. I aim to rectify that.”

“And what will you do?”

“I will hire you to lead a group of people. We have our problems with the captain for some time. Extortion, kidnappings, night attack in the city walls. The list goes on. The lord of this city, King Harlaus of Swadia, is a very busy man. That is why he was never stopped. And he has made a lot of money from these... investments. We intend to bring this matter to his kingship’s attention. Along with the captain himself.”

“Why not report directly to the King?”

“A court case takes time to prepare. Our words against his, and he may destroy evidences as they are discovered. I prefer tying him up first, before he stabbed me by the ribs.”

“You only need a few people to help you then. You can lead them yourself.”

“No, the captain hired the bandits as extra protection for himself should the rest of the guards mutinied against him. I have a few guards willing to join my cause, but they still would like more help. You should do, seeing how you manage to go this far.”

Kagami smiles. “I’m in. Do I get to kill?”

Kuroko gulps his wine. “Save me the captain. I want him to face... justice, and death is mercy.”

The next dawn, the streets are filled with men and women. Kuroko and Kagami have prepared their weapons. Kagami hides his spear next to a stall. Some guards and burghers are shifting about, nervous as they pretend there is nothing different from their usual routine of the day.

“Everyone, now!” Just as Kuroko shouted, the people tried to storm the captain’s house. Soon, looters and bandits scrambled out of the city buildings. A fierce fight begins. Some men and women shout as they are cut down. Some roar as they cut down their enemies. Kagami swings his boarspear left and right, slicing the bodies of his enemies.

Kagami looks to his back. A well-armed brigand areadies to swing down his sword. The redhead’s eyes widen in shock. He rues the days he forgot to buy and wear a steel helmet. A stick hits the left cheek of the brigand, causing him to reel to the right. Kagami wastes no time stabbing the brigand at the neck. He looks to the brigand’s left and sees Kuroko panting.

“Sir Kagami, please be careful!”

“I know!”

Soon, three looters are facing Kagami, blocking his thrusts and cuts. He could barely hold his ground when a blue shadow appeared and smashes their heads. Kagami exploits this by stabbing the three of them by the stomach. Chihiro slashes the neck of one, Kuroko slams another’s head with his stick again, and Kagami stabs the last one by the heart.

Soon the battle is over. Some townsman chase down fleeing bandits, while others begin to carrying their wounded to a house. One person stabs the injured bandits, while another binds captured bandits. Kagami thinks his job is over. Now he needs to relieve his bladder.

Later, he walks to Kuroko’s home. There Kuroko has prepared his pay. “Here, a hundred denars as promised. The captain is tied at the back, and this afternoon I will bring him to my king. I hope I will not be punished for the breach of peace. If I am still alive, we may meet at the inn.”

Kagami smiles widely, showing his teeth, while holding his reward. “Well, I think may want to work with you some more.”

“I’m afraid I have no more jobs for you now. I wish to see my wounded friends. It’s the least I must do for them.”

“Then I will leave you for now.”

After having lunch, Kagami decides that a few bouts at the arena is a good way to pass his time. His confidence is through the roof, and he managed to gain a hundred denars from beating twenty opponents four times. That night, he sleeps easy in the tavern.

The next morning Kagami wakes up early. He goes to the arena to fight for an hour, then washes himself at the bath. He is whistling happily and shouts to the barkeep for his breakfast, a roasted chicken and a jug of small beer. He is about to chomp down on his meal when he realises a blue haired person right next to him.

“AHH!”

“Good morning, Sir Kagami. You look lively today.”

“When did you come here?!”

“Last night. I wish to drink away my sorrows. But I can’t even bring myself to drink.”

“Why? Did the king decided to kill you?”

“No, he is gracious enough to forgive my breach of peace. But he wants me to leave the city. I have two weeks to clear my belongings, and he commands the merchant guilds to enforce the sale of my house over its market price. I guess letting me stay in his city is a shameful reminder for him.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

“This is Calradia, Sir Kagami. I am lucky to leave in one piece. I didn’t say anything about you, but the king notices you from the rumours. You may try to work for him, or the other kings if you want. They do love adventurers from foreign lands.”

“Let’s not think about that, Kuroko. After I eat, let’s go to the arena, bash our worries away.”

“You dropped the ‘Mister’.”

“You don’t hire me anymore. So, are you coming?”

Kuroko gulps down his beer. “I guess I need to practice my moves. But first, breakfast. Barkeep! Bread and Apples, a plate please!”

Chihiro shouts, “Bread and Butter, one plate please.”

“Where did you come from?!” shouted Kagami.

After their meal, the three of them joins the training melee. Chihiro manages to get three kills every bout before he falls, and Kagami already graduates to ten kills minimum for every bout.

“I choose bow, please.”

“Sir Kuroko, you will be knocked out first.”

“Maybe, but I wish to refresh my archery skills.”

“Kuroko, Chihiro’s right. You aren’t that skilled. Everyone will charge at you, you’ll be knocked out quickly.”

“Let them.”

Kagami is half-right. Three fighters are running towards Kuroko. Kuroko manages to headshot one, while another falls after three shots to the chest. Kuroko shoots a fighter at the feet four times because he uses a shield. Kuroko drops his dagger and equips himself with  the sword and shield before shooting down more opponents. Kagami decides to stop Kuroko’s streak and charges at him.

Kuroko aims, and looses the arrow. It flies close to Kagami’s right ear. He looks to the right, and a second later an arrow punches his left cheek. He falls flat on his back. A fighter wielding a two handed sword laughs at him before he himself receives a headshot.

Kuroko manages to be the last man standing twice that day. Chihiro gets ten kills most of the time, while Kagami almost achieve the last man standing award once before being shot by Kuroko.

It is finally evening. “I had a good time, Sir Kagami. Perhaps I should do this more often. How about you, Chihiro?”

“Well, I had fun, Sir Kuroko.”

Kagami smiles as he walks, his chest jutting forward. “Well, I had a good fight, even if some blue demon is ruining my style. Let’s eat, dinner’s on me!” The three of them walks back to the tavern for dinner.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5: Feasting and Preparing

CHAPTER 5

The entire city is celebrating their triumph against the extorting captain and his bandit gang. Or the fact that they are not punished for the breach of peace. In any case, the tavern is full, Kuroko and the gang are not going to eat there.

“Sir Kuroko, Sir Kagami, let’s order the food away.”

Kagami turns to Chihiro, his bushy red eyebrows curled upwards. “Order?”

Kuroko looks to the crowd and exhales a little. “You buy the food, but you bring it home instead of eating it here. But seeing this crowd, we will still have to wait an hour or two.”

“Well, I did loot some meat from the bandit lair the other day. Mind if I share it with you?”

The blue-haired merchant nods in agreement. Kagami soon returns with some pork and beef. Kuroko smells the meat. “Somehow the meat is still good, Sir Kagami.”

“Consider this a feast. I am afraid the meat will be spoiled soon, no matter how much you salt and smoke it. May I borrow your kitchen?”

Chihiro chips in, “Yes, you may!” Then the grey-haired man turns to Kuroko. “Well, it’s my house too.”

That night, they sink their teeth into some good pork and beef. Kagami reveals his cooking skills, which is actually far better than the barkeep and her cooks.

“Sir Kagami, how did you became such a good cook?”

“Back when I was a pot attendant to Murasakibara Takeshi...”

Kuroko gulps down the meal in his mouth. “Lord Murasakibara, Sir Kagami. Please remember you honorifics to landed lords and princesses, at least.”

“How do you know he’s a landed lord?”

“Landed lords could educate a pot attendant. Unlanded or lesser knights hire a cook, or have one person do all the work.”

Kagami gulps down his food. “Well, when I was a pot attendant under his lordship, I have to work with an old lady. I was supposed to be his superior, but she ended up making me do all the work. From choosing the freshest ones, preparing the ingredients, including those which about to rot, all the way up to cooking itself. Many people laugh at me for it, but who gets his own foreign sword just because he cooks too well? I am!”

Chihiro washes down his seared pork with beer. “Sir Kuroko, is that how Yamato works?”

His brother licks his fingers before he takes a cup of wine. “I don’t know, Chihiro. I didn’t have the honour of being an attendant to a landed lord.”

Kagami slices a slab of roasted beef to small pieces. “You don’t? Then how can you be so good at fighting?”

Kuroko sips his beer. “I am not very good at fighting, actually. I learn to hit where it counts, and flee with the most of my belongings before bandits could catch me.”

Chihiro snickers at this. “Brother Tetsuya, you undersell yourself again!”

Kuroko’s lips does not smile, but his eyes does. “When I first came here, that is exactly what I did. I am confident of my abilities, but it’s nothing to boast about.”

Kagami nods at this, and swallows a slice of beef. He remembered something from the other day. “Kuroko, I mean, Tetsuya, I actually heard your argument with Chihiro.”

Both Kurokos turn to each other. “What did you hear?”

“Something about Chihiro older than you, adoption, and Spears of Miracles.”

Chihiro turns to Tetsuya. “Oh, sorry brother...”

Tetsuya pats Chihiro’s back with his left hand. “No matter. Would you like to tell him?”

“I think you should tell him.”

Tetsuya clears his throat. “Well, might as well tell my story too.”

“As I said before, I arrived here back when I was twelve with my parents. My family name is great, we had a lot of land in Yamato. Unless something happened to the family. But my family is from a minor branch, and my father feels ashamed to mooch off from the main family. So, he decided to move to Calradia. He had a lot of fortune selling salt from Tulga to the rest of Calradia. But one day, bandits come to our caravan, and most of us are killed. I had to pretend I was dead beside my mother to escape them.”

“I lost everything, wealth, my parents, sister,” Kuroko chokes at this before regaining his composure, “and had nowhere to turn to. I had no idea how I managed to survive the Khergit wilderness, but things change when I met a young adventurer, Akashi Seijurou. He sees my skill at hiding, and called it Misdirection.”

Kagami leans forward. “Misdirection?”

Tetsuya slices a piece of pork, and chews it a bit before swallowing it down. “You may know it as feints or concealment. Let your enemy see one of your attack, but strike him with another. That’s how I can defeat you at the arena.”

Kagami massages his left cheek. It doesn’t hurt, but being played that way stings.

“Akashi Seijurou had established the Spear of Miracles as his core of mercenary company. He grooms my abilities, and gave me the title Sixth Spear of Miracles: Blue Shadow of the Bright Flame.”

The redhead chuckles. “What a pretentious title.”

The bluenette shrugs. “Well, he is of House Akashi. But make no mistake, he is powerful. Both as a fighter, and as a commander. We never received noble titles of Calradia when we were together, but many armies had balked when we are present in a battle. We fought together through thick and thin, in war against enemies of our employer, and in peace against bandits.”

Chihiro puts down his cup. “In one of the bandit battles, that was when I met Brother Tetsuya.”

Kuroko takes a slice of the beef. He remains silent, content to let his greyhaired brother tell his story.

“I was not always a Kuroko. I was born Mayuzumi Chihiro. I do not know if it exists back in Yamato, or how powerful it is. I was brought here as a baby, and my mother was a seasoned merchant by the time I can remember her. One day, bandits fell on us,” The greyhair’s cup suddenly cracks, spilling the beer. Tetsuya quickly grabs a piece of cloth next to him and wipes away the wine.

“Sorry, sorry. As I was saying,” while Chihiro is helping his brother clean the mess, “bandits fell on us, and my mother died protecting me. I was sixteen at the time, but I had never learned to fight. My mother had insisted that I study hard to be a scholar, so I did.”

“Sir Akashi at first wanted to kill me. He thought I am to be Brother Tetsuya’s slave, but Brother Tetsuya wants me to be his brother instead. So, being that he’s my senior but is younger than me feels very odd. I decided to call him Sir Kuroko when we are in public, and Brother Tetsuya in private. Brother Tetsuya teaches me his skill, and over time, Akashi Seijurou finds my skill to be excellent. He titled me Seventh Spear of Miracles: Grey Shadow, Herald of New Age.”

Kagami swirls the contents of his cup. “So, that’s what it’s all about. But why aren’t you in the company anymore?”

Tetsuya looks at Kagami. “Short answer, I am tired of battles between the lords of this land. Long answer, well, that is a story for another day.”

They chat long into the night. Turns out, House Kuroko and Mayuzumi is alive and well in Yamato, relatively speaking. Most of House Kuroko’s late adult members are dead, but the recent head is a young adult at the age of twenty eight. Kuroko Norio is his name, and true to his name, he is a judge for a province. However, since nobles are decoupled from their province, Kuroko Norio is sent to a border province. His term will be over in two years, then he may try again working somewhere closer.

House Mayuzumi is almost extinct in the male line, save for a teenager, Mayuzumi Minori. The women of House Mayuzumi is still numerous and are happily married to numerous houses, thus House Mayuzumi have a lot of economic allies. Mayuzumi Minori is eyeing a lady of House Akashi, but whether King Akashi Akemi considers him worthy or not is up for debate.

“Brother Tetsuya, do they think we are of their family if we ever return to Yamato?”

“I don’t think so, Chihiro. I still keep the mon seal of my family and the registration receipt at my birth temple, but forging documents in Calradia seems easy enough. I doubt if there are people who still remember me.”

“I had my registration receipt, but my mon seal was sold by my mother when she was bankrupt one time. I think that is for the best. I should make my stamp here, in Calradia.”

A cough breaks their discussion. Kagami looks at Chihiro while swirling his cup. “Do you have any plans, Chihiro?”

“I think I will serve under a Sarranid lord. I wish to be an H7 Iqta’dar.”

“Sir Kagami, how about you?”

“I have enough of war for now. I want to join a tournament circuit. I heard there is going to be one at Suno, Dhirim, and Tulga, wherever those cities are. How about you, Kuroko?”

“I intend to trade for now, Sir Kagami. You may join my caravan in the meantime, I will pay you to protect it. We will also stop for tournaments.”

Kagami slaps the low table lightly. “Awesome. When do we leave?”

Kuroko sips his wine. “Ten days from now. In the meantime, stay at my house. That is my first order to you as my employee.”

For a week, the three of them exercises at the arena. They need to collect a lot of money for their travels, and Kuroko is keen on exploiting the market for Jelkalan silk. The roads are filled with bandits, and having a strong arm is an advantage, as well as enough silver to pay for caravan guards.

After a week, a trader comes, paying Kuroko the full price of his house, along with the furnitures. That comes to nine thousand denars. With that, Kuroko buys himself a boar spear and shield. Kuroko also buys Kagami’s bow and arrow. “You barely use it.” Said Kuroko. Kagami can only mutter that he barely have the chance. Chihiro buys for himself a practice bow with its quiver full of arrows, as well as a sword and shield.

Kuroko also buys a few horses. He gave Chihiro a black destrier, worth about a thousand and seven hundred denars. The merchant also buys for himself one good horse and two ‘lame’ horses.

Kagami looks at the horses’ feet. “Well, these horses may not gallop very fast. Are you sure you are not wasting money?”

“I will bring them to a farrier, so he can help heal it. We still have a few days before we have to leave.”

Twelve days after Kagami first reaches Praven, Chihiro is the first to leave the city. He joins a caravan bound to Narra. “Sir Kuroko, I think this is goodbye.”

“Remember, Chihiro. Don’t eat too much. Exchange your horses, let you horse carry less weight. Take good care of it. Help the merchant caravan if they are attacked. Remember the skills I taught you.” Kuroko’s eyes begin to water, even as his face remains stoic.

The grayhair ruffles the merchant’s hair. “Take good care of yourself, Brother Tetsuya. I am two years older than you. I know how to care for myself.”

Kuroko chuckles at this, and they both hug.

“Sir Kagami, we haven’t met long, but I do believe that you will help protect my brother.”

“Don’t worry, I need a tour guide for Calradia. I’ll protect him at all costs.”

Kuroko and Kagami waves at Chihiro as the caravan leave the city gates. A few moments later, Kuroko turns to Kagami. “Now let us leave too.”

Kuroko’s caravan band is an odd arrangement. Kuroko insists on hiring  at least fourth level infantry and cavalry, costing much of his winnings. They number around forty men in total, thirty infantry, ten cavalry including himself and Kagami. Kuroko himself is armed with a small heater shield, a boar spear, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Kuroko wears a nasal helmet, hunter boots, and a surcoat with a shield quartered with simple black and red. That is the sign that they are not nobles. Everyone from merchants to mercenaries employ this heraldry.

The two horses have healed as Kuroko predicted. They pull a wagon cart carrying ales to sell. The company marches out of the city gate, and they head to Suno for Kagami’s first attempt at a tournament.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6: A Personal Melee Part 1

CHAPTER 6

 “WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOURNAMENT’S OVER?” Everyone in the arena stops fighting for a second to look at the podium.

The tournament master digs his right ear, trying to rub off the pain. “It means what it means. Tournament’s over. Five days ago, the winner is some adventurer. Ki, ki, well, his name has a  ‘ki’ or something. It’s not much of a match, he unhorsed the opponent almost immediately.”

Kuroko places himself before Kagami, and looks at the tournament master. “May I know if there is any other tournaments in any other city, Master?”

The tournament master barely controlled his surprise when he sees Kuroko appears before him. “Well, don’t just barge in like that!”

“I’ve been here with Sir Kagami all this time, Master.”

The tournament master sweeps his hair back then readjusts his cap. “Well, there isn’t any tournaments anymore any time soon. You will have to wait.”

Kagami pinches his nose. “Well, how long?”

“Usually a few months or if you are lucky, weeks. Kings and lords host tournaments in their own cities every time they ended a war. This goes for both factions, those who lost or won, because they wanted to make an offering to their household gods with a feast. Cities sometimes host their own tournaments every few months on their own, especially on good harvests or trade years. And lastly, marriages also comes with a tournament.”

Kagami sighs at the explanation. “Well, that is going to take some time.”

Kagami looks out to the arena when he stops an odd situation. A green-haired archer stands alone, shooting down many fighters who advances towards him. The archer only takes one shot to take down his opponents.

Now, Kuroko and the tournament master also watches the melee. The fighters decide to fight each other instead to at least gain three kills. But they are also shot down by the the archer. Soon enough, the archer stands alone in the arena. He presses the bridge of his nose.

Kuroko points to the archer. “Sir Kagami, if I am not mistaken, that is the Second Spear of Miracles, Shintarou Midorima: Unerring Sender of Death.”

Kagami cracks his knuckles. “Kuroko, I want to challenge him to a bout.”

“Try facing him in the melee first.”                                                        

The training melee goes smoothly for Kuroko and Kagami at the start. Kuroko bashes his shield and swings his sword around, making sure he have a few seconds of rest time before fighting the next opponent. He manages to defeat seven before he fails to respond in time and is wrestled down by a staff fighter. Kagami is still going strong with his two-handed sword, going fighter after fighter.

Soon it is Midorima’s turn to enter the fray. He draws his bow to another opponent. Kagami sees him doing that, and charges towards Midorima. Midorima looses his bow, and the arrow flies straight towards his target’s forehead. Midorima quickly draws his bow again and aims at Kagami. Kagami runs towards Midorima in a zigzag fashion. Midorima looses his bow, and it hits Kagami by the left temple. Kagami falls in surprise.

Midorima finishes the training melee. “Mister Takao Kazunari, to me!”

Takao goes before Midorima with a jug and a cup. Takao also have a small towel slung by his shoulder. Midorima gulps down the drink from the cup and wipes his face with the towel. “Thank you, Takao.”

“Shin-chan, give me the cup, I’m thirsty.”

While they both walk out of the arena, Kuroko walks to Kagami, then offers his right hand. “Sir Kagami, rise. We need to clear the arena for the next melee.”

Kagami stands despite visibly shaken. His face adorned with a devilish smile. “Kuroko, can we arrange a duel with him?”

Kagami and Kuroko catches up to Midorima and Takao just outside the changing room.

“Midorima, face me in battle!” shouted Kagami.

Kuroko elbows Kagami’s ribs. Kagami flinches in pain. “Apologies for my friend’s insolence, Sir Midorima. He means that he would be honoured to offer you a challenge in a personal melee.”

Midorima frowns at Kagami. His frown lessened only slightly when he looks at Kuroko. “Is he your new light, Sir Kuroko?”

“Please, I am but a merchant now, Mister Kuroko should be fine. Also, I haven’t decided on that yet.”

“I prefer to call you Kuroko, but I must show the proper respect to a fellow Spear. Well, Mister Kuroko,” Shintarou curls his lips, “Kagami, let’s chat at the bath.”

The water is cold, suitable for removing the heat of the sun from the body. Someone find this idea to be ludicrous. Takao sighs as he pours the cold water to his head. “Heh, why can’t we have a hot bath to sink ourselves in? This makes me miss Yamato even more!”

Shintarou scrubs the back of Takao. “Be quiet Takao. A hot bath in the noon is idiotic. Might as well lie in the sun.”

Kuroko’s back is scrubbed by Kagami as Kuroko scrubs his own chest. “Sir Shintarou, when are you free to do a personal melee?”

“Let’s do it two days from now. Tell your friend Kagami all the rules, if you please.”

Kagami slaps Kuroko’s back lightly, signalling that he’s done. They face the opposite direction, then Kuroko begins scrubbing Kagami’s back. “Sir Midorima,” says Kagami, “I apologise for not saying the right honorific. However, I do not apologise for challenging you. Let’s make this a good fight.”

Shintarou smiles as his back is scrubbed by Takao. “I accept your challenge, Sir Kagami. Let’s make this a good fight.”

On the day of the fight, the arena is busier than usual. The rumours that two people are going for a personal melee intrigues them. There are a lot of speculations regarding the cause. One thought one side was slighted for being coward. The other thought that a lady requested this match in order to defend her honour. Another still considers this a plot to discredit someone.

The tournament master cares deeply about this. He places his bets on every possibility of outcomes, and on every possibility of causes. He can’t stop smiling, even as he is presiding over the rituals before the melee.

Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou sits on the floor of the podium, in the formal way of Yamato. They are fully armoured, their weapons laid neatly before them. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga sits on the floor opposite to them, themselves and their weapons also presented in the same fashion.

“I have no idea that this is going to be a spectacle.” Sighs Kagami.

Midorima presses the bridge of his nose. “Apologies, Sir Kagami. The tournament master would like our aid to recoup some losses over the tournament the other day, as the terms for using this arena for our personal melee.”

Kuroko looks to Kagami. “I am sorry, I should have asked for a more private area.”

Kagami smiles. “Nah, this is fine. I don’t have stage fright. You, Sir?”

Midorima shakes his head.

The tournament master wipes his face with his hand, trying to prime his face to be more serious. He coughs, then starts the ritual.

“All contestants, present your names! Starting from the challengee.”

Midorima straightens his back, then bows. “Of House Midorima, Sir Shintarou.”

Takao repeats Midorima’s actions. “Of House Takao, Mister Kazunari.”

“Of House Kagami, Sir Taiga.”

“Of House Kuroko, Mister Tetsuya.”

The tournament master jots down their names on a book quickly. “Now, present your arms.”

“I, Sir Midorima, first challengee, will use a Sarranid sword, a Nord bow, and two quivers of arrows. I shall be mounted.”

“I, Mister Takao, second challengee, will use a Senlac sword, a Balayan pavise, a nomad bow, and a quiver of arrows. I shall be on foot.”

“I, Sir Kagami, first challenger, will use a Senlac sword, a Corner shield, and a Boar spear. I shall be mounted.”

“I, Mister Kuroko, second challenger, will use a Sarranid sword, a Corner shield, a practice bow, and a quiver of arrows. I shall be on foot.”

“Before each other, wrap your weapons with the provided cotton sheaths!”

The four contestants covers their weapons with the cotton sheaths. They tied the sheaths firmly, then tests the sharpness of the blade on their own skins. It feels dull and firm. Kagami and Kuroko tests how covered their weapons are. Satisfied, they nod to each other. Midorima and Takao extends the palm of their right hand. Kuroko and Kagami hits their swords to it lightly. Takao and Midorima looks at their own hand, then at each other’s. “I am satisfied. Now, test ours.”

Kuroko and Kagami extends the palm of their right hand. Their hands does not bleed nor feel pain. Kagami nods to Kuroko. “We are satisfied. On to our next weapon.”

The procedure takes a bit of time, as the arrows have to be sheathed tighter than the swords or spears. But the procedure ended in half an hour, and everyone agreed that their and the opponents’ weapons are well sheathed. The tournament master nods in satisfaction.

“I will repeat the melee procedure. A headshot is instant death. Three shots on the body is death. Two shots on the legs is death. Three shots on the arms is death.

Sir Kagami and Sir Midorima will first fight three rounds. Then Mister Kuroko and Mister Takao will fight alongside Sir Kagami and Sir Midorima for three rounds. He who wins at least two rounds is the victor. Any questions?”

The four contestants looks to each other and shakes their heads. Each of them says “No questions!” one after another.

“Good, all contestants, repeat after me.” The tournament master then claps his hands three times.

The tournament master speaks slowly, punctuating his words often, to allow the contestants to recite the words. The contestants follow his words. “I swear, by the god, or the gods I worship. I swear that I, will fight by the rules, and regulations in this melee. I have offered my honour, as citizen or subject of my foreign land, as collateral, should I break this oath.”

On the arena, Kagami’s horse is neighing, ready to fight. Midorima’s horse looks down on the floor, unsatisfied with the lack of tall grass. Midorima slaps the horse’s neck. The horse raises its head.

The tournament master have a large cone on the podium installed. He points the smaller hole to his mouth. Drawing his breath, he declares the beginning of the melee. “For the first event, Midorima Shintarou versus Kagami Taiga. Begin!”

“Face my spear!” shouted Kagami as he jolts his horse to gallop. The horse gallops at high speed towards Midorima. Midorima half draws his bow.

Kagami shouts as hard as he can, trying to disrupt Midorima’s calm. There are five meters between them now. Kagami draws his right hand back, wanting to stab Midorima with his spear. The shield on his left back drops, enough to allow an attack on the head.

Midorima sees this opportunity, and jolts his horse. The horse canters to Midorima’s right. Midorima fully draws his bow, and shoots at Kagami’s helmet.

The arrow is deflected by the helmet with a weak dull thud. Kagami pulls his horse’s reins back, which the horse immediately complies by stopping. Kagami cursed, “Fuck!”

Everyone in the arena laughs. On the podium of the arena stands Takao and Kuroko. Takao smiles at Kuroko. “Shin-chan is rather awesome, isn’t he?”

Kuroko’s gaze is still fixed at Kagami. “Yes, he is.”

The tournament master declares the result. “First victory goes to Midorima Shintarou!”

Kagami trops his horse back to the starting position. He has tried charging forward, and it failed. Now he cups his right hand by his mouth. He considers his options. There should be one way to defeat Midorima. At least one.

The tournament master shouts through the cone on the podium. “Now to the second round. Begin!”

Kagami canters his horse to the right. Midorima looses his arrow. It hits Kagami’s shield. Kagami drives his horse to a gallop, circling the arena. Midorima jolts his horse, and his horse gallops away. Kagami is right on the back of Midorima. Midorima turns his body back and looses his arrows at Kagami. Kagami keeps his shield covering the body, moving it only to cover his horse from arrows. They are circling the arena a few times, but there is no opening for either to exploit.

The arena is shouting either “Left! Left!” or “Right! Right!” in order to force a conclusion either way. Kuroko remains calm, but Takao is shouting curses at Kagami while punching the air.

“Just surrender already! We don’t have much time!”

Suddenly Kagami stops. Midorima fails to notice this and keeps galloping his horse, his right remaining close to the arena wall. Kagami jolts his horse again, this time galloping in a straight line. Midorima looks to his left only to see Kagami only a meter before him. Kagami thrusts his spear, only stopping by a few centimeters before Midorima’s neck. Kagami touches Midorima’s neck with his spear tip. Kagami’s lips open slightly, a smile for his victory.

Midorima replaces his arrow back into the quiver and hangs his bow by a hook on his saddle. Midorima raises his hands in surrender. He sighs, acknowledging his defeat. The tournament master takes some time squinting at the combatants before going to his cone. “Second victory goes to Kagami Taiga!” Half of the arena cheers of this victory. The other half groans of the defeat.

Both combatants return to their starting positions. The tournament master draws his breath. “Now the third round. Begin!”

Kagami canters his horse to the his left, his spear pointing towards Midorima. Midorima draws his bow, his horse cantering to his left. Midorima suddenly directs his horse to gallop to the right, loosing his bow towards Kagami. Kagami makes his horse turn to the right, blocking the arrow with his shield. He charges his horse towards Midorima.

Now Kagami is chasing Midorima, as Midorima looses his arrows towards Kagami. Kagami laughes at this. “This was how you are defeated the last time!”

Midorima suddenly stops, turns his horse around and charges towards Kagami head on. Midorima looses his arrows as he charges, forcing Kagami to keep his shield facing Midorima. Midorima swerves to prevent crashing into Kagami and looses his arrow. It hits Kagami by the ribs. The arena begins to shout in esctasy and horror. “First hit! First hit! First hit!”

Midorima turns around as his horse charges forward. He looses another arrow, hitting Kagami in the back. Now everyone is roaring louder, those who bet on Kagami screaming in desperation. “Second hit! Second hit! Second hit!”

Kagami roars, turns his horse around, and charges again. Midorima turns his horse around, keeping Kagami behind him. Midorima looses more arrows, forcing Kagami to keep his shield up. Kagami fails to realise that Midorima had drawn his sword and is charging towards Kagami. When Kagami sees Midorima, he is already preparing to hit his sword towards Kagami. Kagami freezes, unable to decide whether to block or to thrust. Midorima calmly taps his sword to Kagami’s right shoulder as Midorima’s horse gallops away.

The tournament master declares the results. “The third victory goes to Midorima Shintarou. Two to One total victory, for MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!”

The arena roars in cheers. Some cries over their loss, others are dancing over their expected winnings. Midorima stops his horse. He turns his horse around, and made it trop towards Kagami. Midorima extends his right hand towards Kagami. “I had a good fight.”

Kagami smiles as he shakes Midorima’s hand. “So did I. Now, let’s prepare for the next event.”

Kuroko and Takao stands from their seat in the podium. Takao is chuckling. “Sorry for your sir’s loss, Mister Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiles slightly at Takao. “No matter, this is just a melee. Let us prepare.”

                                           

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6: A Personal Melee Part 2

CHAPTER 7

“Now for the second event, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya versus Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari!”

Kuroko stands in front of Kagami’s horse. His feet is spaced shoulder apart, left foot forward. He holds his shield forward at about arm’s length, its face facing to the left. His sword tip is covered by the shield, pointing at the front. Kagami holds his shield up, expecting Midorima’s arrows.

Takao is holding his shield with the face forward. His right hand holds the sword hilt, pushing the right side of the shield, while the sword tip points to the sky. Midorima is behind him, bow and an arrow ready in his left hand.

“Sir Kagami, I shall deal with Takao. You may fight Sir Midorima however you see fit. But do not delay things. I get tired easily.”

“Remind me to train you to help your breath.”

“I will.”

The call is given. “First round, begin!”

Kagami steers his horse to the left. Kuroko charges at Takao. Midorima looses his arrow at Kagami, which is blocked by Kagami’s shield. Midorima jolts his horse, and the horse gallops to his right. Kagami  tries to spear Midorima many times, which is answered by Midorima’s volleys.

Kuroko slams his shield to Takao’s body, causing him to fall back a step. Takao swings his sword to Kuroko’s head, which is parried by Kuroko’s sword. Kuroko immediately give Takao a downward strike which is answered by Takao’s shield. Takao retreats three steps, then runs. Kuroko gives chase, but he is too slow to catch up to Takao.

Kagami is tired of holding his spear. He decides to rest his spear butt by the stirrups. He commands his horse to trop. Midorima is about to loose another arrow when he suddenly sees Kagami resting. Why is he stopping, thought Midorima?

Kagami considers his options. Taking down Takao now is a given, that he is busy with Kuroko. But Midorima may loose an arrow at Kagami while Kagami is charging at Takao. Takao could be shielding himself or loose an arrow at him, but if he gives Kuroko a chance to strike Takao down, they may be able to cooperate against Midorima next.

Kagami knows what he is about to do. He jolts his horse, and his horse is galloping again. His spear is ready to be lunged at any opponent. He charges towards Midorima, shouting “DEATH!”. Midorima jolts his horse, and his horse gallops away from Kagami. Midorima looses his arrow against Kagami. Their chase resumes.

Takao sees that Midorima and Kagami is chasing each other again. Kuroko is still a good distance away. Smiling, Takao nocks his arrow, draws his bow, aims in consideration of Kagami’s movement, then looses his arrow. The arrow hits Kagami’s helmet. Kagami looks around to see where the dull thud came from. Kagami looks at Midorima.

Midorima points towards Takao, then Kagami’s head, then at the arrow on the arena floor. Kagami shouts “Fuck!” raises his hand in exasparation, then surrender. Takao grins at this when Kuroko is behind Takao. Kuroko raises his sword on high guard, ready to bonk Takao.

Takao grins. “I see you...”. Takao swings his sword, slapping Kuroko.  Kuroko falls. Kuroko touches his left cheek, it smarts. Takao grins as he offers his right hand to Kuroko. Kuroko accepts Takao’s hand, and rises from the ground.

“First victory goes to Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari!” The arena erupts in cheers. Their gambles are worth it, after all.

They all walked back to their starting positions. The arena is filled with cheers, as they all now mostly placed their bets on Midorima and Takao. Both teams strategise as they walked.

“Sir Kagami, it appears that my prior assessment is false. Takao seems to be able to see me.”

“I don’t know about that. I am just surprised that he is confident enough to loose an arrow at me while you are giving him chase.”

Kuroko looks away in shame. “I’m sorry.”

Kagami scratches his head with his left hand. “Kuroko, how exactly does being your light work?”

“I should be your shadow. That means, I should support you and your attacks, using feints and misdirections. But I can’t do that if you are not willing to.”

Kagami frowns at Kuroko. “You never asked me. I tell you now, I am willing.”

Kuroko looks at Kagami, noticing a bit of anger in his voice. “Then please follow my plan.”

“What is it, Kuroko?”

Kuroko looks at Midorima and Takao. “Gallop your horse towards both Midorima and Takao. Make sure to direct all their attention to you. They will break away, hopefully from each other. I will strike Takao down. Then we can concentrate on Midorima.”

Kagami readjusts his shield straps. “Then exchange your sword and shield to your bow when Takao is distracted. Kuroko, I want you to strike him down immediately with a single shot. We know you get tired easily.”

Midorima looks towards Takao almost stoically. His lips curl slightly upward, betraying satisfaction. “Takao, your ability to see Kuroko is amazing. I thought you were just bluffing.”

Tako smiles as bright as ever. “Thanks, Shin-chan. It’s not like you to praise me everyday.”

Midorima blushes and scoffs. “Qu-quiet! I am just trying to give you your proper reward!” Regaining his composure, Midorima continues. “Now, Kagami may try something rash or stupid. Try not to get knocked out or worse, injured, understand?”

Takao nods cheerfully. “Mm! Shin-chan, please let me see your special ability in this melee.”

“It is not my special ability. It is me courting the favour of gods of fate. But for you, it shall be done. In return, shoot Kuroko down. I want him out of play quickly.”

Kagami places himself at his starting position, while Kuroko is to his right. Midorima is back on his starting position, while Takao is to his left. Takao nocks his arrow, his bow still relaxed.

“Second round, begin!”

Kagami drives his horse to stand on two legs. “AAAHHH!!!” Then the horse drops its feet, and charges.

Midorima and Takao is surprised as Kagami charges towards Takao.

“Takao, evade!” Midorima jolts his horse, which gallops to his right. Takao jumps to the left, only to see that Kuroko looses his arrow. The arrow hits Takao by the head. Takao falls to the ground, flat on his back. He lifts both his hands in surrender. The spectators speaks to each other, wondering what happened.

Midorima can’t see Takao as Kagami is charging and hollering abuses at him. Midorima looses arrows after arrows at Kagami, which Kagami blocks with his shield. Midorima finally is able to turn around to see Takao’s hand still in the air as he jogs back to arena door.

Midorima is angry. How dare that blue-headed salty alcohol merchant shoots down his fri... retainer? Yes, retainer! Now is not the time for definitions! “Behold the true meaning of my title, Sir Kagami!” shouts Midorima as he launches an arrow at the sky.

Kagami chases Midorima through the arena. Kuroko keeps loosing his arrow at Midorima. Midorima considers his choice for two quivers of arrows a mistake, as he now have felt two arrows hit his body. Kagami is charging straight at Midorima when he hears an annoying thud on his helmet. Midorima smiles as Kagami looks around to see where the arrow falls. But then Midorima hears a thud at his chest. Kuroko waves. Midorima understands that has been shot for the third time, raises his hand in surrender.

“Second victory goes to Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya!”

The arena boos at the fighters, seeing that their bets lost to those who bet on their other side. Still they remain at their seats, chewing down the seeds and beans.

Kagami returns to his starting position, as Kuroko waits for him. “Sir Kagami, it seems that our strategy worked.”

“It feels good, Kuroko. Too bad, they now know that I will surprise them.”

“That is what it means to be my light. Although Sir Kagami, I must reprimand you regarding one matter.”

“What?”

“Do not fall to hubris this time. That was how you are defeated back in the third round.”

“Sorry, force of habit. Now, what must we do?”

“Now Midorima knows that we see Takao as a threat. I suggest we defeat Midorima first this time.”

“Agreed. I suggest you enter melee with Takao this time. But if he flees, loose arrows at him.”

“Ver well. Sir Kagami, Midorima may take me out first this time. Defend me as much as you can against him.”

Kagami nods. Kuroko places behind Kagami’s horse this time, a bit of a distance away, so he is not kicked by the horse. Meanwhile, Takao runs back to his starting position as Midorima waits with his horse.

“Takao, I see that you are taken out early.”

Takao laughs as he rubs the back of his head. “Sorry, sorry, Shin-chan, the Sixth Spear really is something.”

Midorima looks to Kagami. “And now that he has his light, this is already dangerous for the both of us. Takao, you are being targeted by the both of them. They may repeat the same tactic, seeing how it gives them victory.”

Takao smiles as he nods to Midorima’s assessment. “I don’t think so, Shin-chan. They may want to spice things up, and target you instead.”

“That may be. But still, be careful. This is my plan. I will charge at Kagami, firing my arrows at him. I want you to aim at Kuroko’s head with your bow. Take him out early. Do you understand?”

Takao gives a hard nod. “Mm!” Then Takao places himself to the left of Midorima, holding his bow, already nocked with an arrow.

“Third round, begin!”

Midorima gallops his horse towards Kagami, loosing arrow after arrow at him. Kagami blocks the arrow with his shield, and gallops towards Midorima.

Takao draws his bow at full length to aim at Kuroko only to see that he is gone. “What, where?”

Takao’s eyes darts around, trying to locate his opponent. Kuroko is loosing his arrows at Takao. Takao steps to the left and looses his own. Now Kuroko and Takao is stuck in an arrow shooting fight. Kuroko looses his arrow at Takao’s head, which Takao evades at the last second by simply moving his head. Kuroko looses arrows at Takao’s body, and Takao replies by stepping to the side, then loosing his arrow.

Meanwhile. Kagami and Midorima is stuck in their usual pattern of a horse archer being chased by a lancer. Kagami tries changing his directions, but Midorima is not taking the bait this time. He looses more of his arrows at Kagami, which Kagami answers by changing his directions often while keeping his shield raised. The thud of arrows is maddening.

“When is that green prick going to run out of arrows?”

Kagami spies at Kuroko. He is still in a volley fight with Takao. Kagami considers charging at Takao, but Midorima’s arrow is still pelting him. Suddenly Midorima draws his sword and charges at Kuroko. Kagami shouts “Kuroko!” but Kuroko does not turn his head.

Kuroko can hear Kagami’s shout, and the hooves thundering towards him. Takao is still loosing arrows at him. Kuroko remembers that their main target is Midorima.

Midorima is raising his sword to attack Kuroko. Kuroko turns his body to Midorima, and looses an arrow. Midorima moved his head, and slides his sword to Kuroko’s head. Kuroko can feel the softness of the cotton, spaced with the coarseness of the rope tying it, caressing his left cheek.

Realsing his defeat, Kuroko raises his hand in defeat, just as Kagami manages to touch Midorima’s head with his spear. Midorima smiles as his horse slows to a trop and his hands raised in surrender.

Then a dull thud hits Kagami’s helmet. “CAN YOU STOP AIMING MY HEAD FOR ONCE?” Then Kagami realises that the move IS legal, and raises his hand in surrender.

“The third victory goes to Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari. Two to One total victory, for MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, AND TAKAO KAZUNARI!”

Takao jumps in joy as he realises that his team won. “Shin-, I mean Sir Midorima, we won!”

Midorima turns to Kagami. “I had a good fight today.”

Kagami holds his spear by the left hand, and extends his right hand. “Me too!”

Takao suddenly shouts, “Guest rights! Guest rights!”

Midorima growls at Takao. “Our house isn’t ready!”

Takao looks at Midorima with wide eyes. Midorima sighs. “ May I offer the both of  you guest rights? I would like to chat with an old colleague of mine and his new friend.”

Kagami turns to Kuroko, who nods in acceptance. Kagami grins. “We haven’t bet anything on our fight, haven’t we? Then as your prize, I will cook for both of you a special meal. Although, I would like the permission to use your kitchen.”

Midorima turns to Kuroko. “Is he a good cook, Sir Kuroko?”

“An excellent cook, Sir Midorima. I would also like the permission to use your kitchen, there is a drink I would like to prepare.”

“Then I will prepare the kitchen. Takao, get our guests here at the tavern this afternoon to my home.”

“Yes, sir Midorima! After I clean up our mess here!”

Kuroko turns to Kagami. “Sir Kagami, I will start collecting my arrows now. Please return to the tavern.”

Kagami returns to the tavern, and ties his horse at the stable. He removes its saddle then gives it water and oats. Kagami looks to the other horses and added their water and oats as needed. The rest of the company is doing their own thing, selling their own goods, drinking at the tavern, fighting in the lesser compunds of the arena, and sleeping in the afternoon.

Kagami snaps in the tavern until late afternoon. He washes his face, drinks some water, and then gets down to the tavern. There Takao waits for him, waving at Kagami.

“How long have you waited for me?”

Takao smiles at Kagami. “I just arrived, Sir Kagami. Are you ready to cook?”

Kagami remembers his promise a few hours ago. “Ah yes, let’s stop at the market. I would like to buy some ingredients.”

Kagami thinks of cooking some meatloaf or curry. Spices are expensive, but Takao assures Kagami that they have enough spices at their home, and Midorima only uses them as ‘lucky items’. Kagami raises his eyebrow at this, but decides not to question it further. Kagami has bought some grain, fresh and dried beef, and cabbages.

“Mister Takao...”

“Takao’s fine.”

“Well, Takao, how close are you to Sir Midorima?”

“I am his childhood friend. Hadn’t seen him for a few years back when I first arrived here, but it seems that he really misses me.”

“No wonder you called him Shin-chan.”

“Well, you called Sir Kuroko simply Kuroko. Are you his new friend or something?”

“Well, we just met. But he had hired me for a mission, and for some reason, we are stuck together.”

“Mister Takao, I intend to bring Sir Kagami along my caravan to protect my investments.”

Kagami jumps to Takao’s back. “STOP SHOWING UP FROM NOWHERE!”

Kuroko is carrying butter, milk, and amongst other ingredients, a small bottle. It smells somewhat sweet.

“We have been walking together since we left the tavern, Sir Kagami.”

“I saw him too, Sir Kagami. Well, Sir Kuroko is a shadow.”

“Well, make some noise, Kuroko.”

“Woot, woot.” Said Takao and Kuroko as their moved their arms up and down.

Kagami rubs his forehead in frustration. “Not that kind of noise! Well, let’s go. Takao, if you may lead the way.”

Takao walks at the front, and the group walks to Midorima’s house.  


 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8: Just some Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Kagami and Kuroko cooking in Midorima's kitchen, while Takao is helping out with the tools. You don;t lose much by skipping this, but I am putting this up anyways.

CHAPTER 8

They arrived at Midorima’s house by late afternoon. Takao unlocks the door and enters the house. “Shin-chan, I brought guests!”

Takao then opens the door widely, him half-stooping, his right hand extended with an open palm facing the two guests, pointing to the floor. “Please, come in to our humble abode.”

Kagami and Kuroko removes their shoes and socks, then enters the house. “Greetings!”

Takao brought them to their kitchen, where Kagami immediately begins applying his skill as a pot attendant. Takao points to the spices and herbs they have. “Use whatever you need in this kitchen! Just don’t burn the house down, te-he!”

Kuroko places his ingredients on a table. “Mister Takao, I would like to speak with Sir Midorima. Is he busy?”

“Well, Shin-chan didn’t answer me just now, so he must be worshipping the gods or divining fate using the Oha Asa method, or something. Well, I will go help him out. I will tell you if he’s ready.”

“Thank you, Mister Takao.”

"Takao's fine."

Kuroko then goes to Kagami, intending to help Kagami cook. “What have you decided to cook today?”

“Some recipe I made up. Took some time to prepare. Kuroko, can you bake bread?”

“Why don’t you buy some back at the market?”

“The breads they sell are too large for my recipe. I need a lot of small ones, like the size of my fist.” Kagami stops chopping the meat he brought to show his fist, palms facing downward.

“Very well, I will look for flour.”

Kuroko found a bin filled with flour. Soon he is mixing the flour with sourdough, salt, butter, water, and milk in a bowl. He is kneading the bread with all his might, taking care not to let sweat drip on the dough. Then Kuroko washes his hands, and cover the bowl with a clean cloth.

He takes a few baking trays and butter the surface. Then Kuroko calls for Takao. “Mister Takao, we need your help!”

Takao walks to the kitchen, his face filled with red markings of weird symbols. “Yes, Sir Kuroko?”

“Mister Takao, I need help to fire up the oven. I would like to bake bread.”

“Ah yes, yes. It’s just behind you. I’ll bring the firewood.”

Soon the firewood is set in a compartment under the oven, and kindling is prepared. Takao pushes a key against a metal rod, causing a spark. Soon the kindling catches fire. Takao blows air slowly to the kindling, helping its fire to grow bigger. Then Takao shoves the kindling into the firewood, and pokes it deeper into the firewood compartment. Soon the fire blossoms in the oven, giving a whirring sound, as if air being sucked into it.

“Sir Kuroko, just keep the fire going for half an hour before placing your bread. You do not need to add more firewood, your bread should be ready in an hour. Looking at your bowl, you may only need one round of baking. The peel is right there, and the baking trays are in this cupboard. Good luck!”

With that, Takao runs out of the kitchen and opens a door, where Midorima can be heard either cursing or reading mantras at high speeds. Meanwhile, Kagami had already chopped the beef and pork to bits and mixed it with herbs, spices, eggs, and some flour. He lets the meat cure in their own separate bowls.

“Kuroko, is the dough ready?”

“I think it needs half an hour more.”

“Well, we’ll knead it together later.”

Kuroko sits on a high stool while Kagami leans on a table. “Sir Kagami, I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Kagami wipes his hands with a dry cloth. “About what?”

“Are you ready to defend my caravan should they be attacked by bandits?”

Kagami drops the cloth on the table and checks the trays Kuroko prepared. “Well, yes. War and banditry are two different things. In war, our enemies have good reason to defend themselves. Bandits just want to get free money or goods from us without working for it. For now, I will abstain myself from any wars. But I will still kill or capture attacking bandits, gladly.” Kagami then looks at Kuroko, his eyes dilating with the answer.

Kuroko’s lip turn upward slightly for a second. “Then I will hire you. I have no sympathy for those who rob other people for a living. After all, I often ensure victory so we could loot. At least the enemy I face now isn’t the same people I have to smile and trade with the next day.”

“Kuroko, you look as if you are happy that bandits exist.”

Kuroko looks at Kagami, his eyes vacant from expressions. “I think the dough is ready, Sir Kagami. Let’s prepare it.”

The dough is kneaded to the size of Kagami’s fist. This is a bit hard for Kuroko, as his fist is half the size of Kagami’s. Soon the trays are filled with small breads. Kagami opens the oven door, and Kuroko places the trays with the peel. Kuroko also places a small bowl of water into the oven. The oven is closed, and they waited for the bread to cook.

“Sir Kagami, let me show you a drink I just learned about. It’s delicious.”

Kuroko mixes milk, melted butter, and a few drops of the sweet-smelling liquid Kagami saw earlier together. He whisked it until rises to a cream. Then he places some milk and honey into a cup, places some of the cream into the cup, and mixes it with a metal straw. Then he a few scoops of blueberry sorbet on the drink, and mixes it some more. “Here, try it.”

Not bad, thought Kagami. The cream thickens the milk, while the sweet-smelling liquid imparts a lovely smell to the drink. The sorbet does not really match the rest of the drink though. It’s as if the blueberry flavour is competing with the smell and taste of the drink.

“The thing in the small bottle, what is it?”

“Vanilla.”

“I think you used too much. Prepare it when we are about ready to eat. Well, I need to start frying the meats.”

Kagami starts a fire under the stove with the metal key and rod, and a few firewoods next to the stove. Kagami places a metal pan on the stove. Soon the fire heats the metal pan enough to sizzle the oil on it. Kagami spreads a bit more oil on the pan. He kneads the meat to the size of his fist but flatter. Then he places the kneaded meats on the stove and lets it fry. Kagami then places the meats on a new tray, carefully with his metal spatula and a spoon.

When Kagami is finished frying his meats, Kuroko had already prepared more cream. Kagami takes awhiff of the cream. The sweet smell is still there, but a but weaker. “Kuroko, has it been an hour?”

Kuroko prepares a dry towel to open the oven door. “Yes, yes it is. Sir Kagami, please take the peel and remove the trays.”

Kagami removes the trays from the oven. The oven is still hot, but it is too cold for baking bread. The bread Kuroko made has softer crust than what Kagami usually made. Kagami takes one, and pokes it with his finger. Then he pinches the bread and pops it into his mouth. “Not bad.”

“Thank you, Sir Kagami. Now what?”

“Now, we cut the cabbages. Do you see any washing water around here?” They look around to see if there is a pail or bucket of water around there.

Takao comes to them, his face now clean from the red paint earlier. “Well, what are you looking for?”

“Oh, where is your well, or water tank? We would like to clean our vegetables.”

Takao walks to a large bin. He turns it around, and it has the inscription ‘WATER’ in Calradic. “Here, open this tap to use the water, “ as Takao twists the tap to the front, “and close it if you don’t need it anymore.” As Takao twists the tap back to the right. “I fill it every day from the well or rainwater catchment. If the water is finished while you use it, tell me. Help me get some water from our well.”

“Thank you Takao, your help is most appreciated.”

“No, thank YOU! Shin-chan feels very happy when he has guests. He just doesn’t admit it, te-he!” With that, Takao returns to the room he came from.

Kagami fills a bowl with water. Then he peels the cabbage leaves, and washes each one in the bowl. Then he tosses the leaves dry, and cuts it into this strips. He throws them into another bowl. “Kuroko, help me split the bread into half, horizontally.”

Kuroko and Kagami each takes a knife and cuts the breads in half, horizontally. Then Kagami spreads a little butter on both sides of the cut. Kagami then replaces the two halves together. Kuroko follows suit. Then Kagami brings the tray of meats and bowl of cabbages. First, he places the cabbages on the lower half of the bread. Then he places a fried meat on the cabbages. Lastly, he places the top half of the bread on top of the cabbages. They repeated it for all the breads and meats. Finally, there is a few breads left, but all the meats now are nestled in their own bread.

Kagami sighs, both from tiredness and lamenting. “Too bad we don’t have chilli in this house. That would make it even tastier.”

“I think this tastes good enough from the smell.”

“Oh, Takao, it’s you.”

“Eh, I didn’t scare you, sir?” Takao smiles while looking at Kagami.

“No, I could feel your presence from my back.”

“Takao, you want to copy my lack of presence?”

Kagami holds his chest in fear when hearing the words from Kuroko. “Now, that is frightening! And you’ve been here with me this whole time.”  Kagami then points to the hamburger. “Ah yes, I want to taste test this. Want a bite, Takao, Kuroko?”

Both nodded in agreement. Kagami cuts the dish in three pieces, then each of them takes a slice.

“Mmmm, this IS good!” moaned Takao.

“I think I should hire you as a cook, Sir Kagami.”

Kagami smiles as he chews his portion. “I still have my skill.”

Kuroko wipes his lips with his hand. “Takao, I think dinner is ready. Please show us where we can set the table.”

Takao points to a large low table beside the fireplace. “Just set your dishes there. After that, I will call Sir Midorima.”

Kagami places his dish on the table, while Kuroko quickly made more of his drink in a large jug. Then Kuroko sets it on the table. Takao brings out some plates, table knives, and some forks. Takao also brings out a smaller jug that has a large container under it. The container has some holes on it, arranged in a beautiful pattern.

Then he enters the room where he and Midorima mostly had been this whole time. Soon Midorima exits the room. Kagami and Kuroko are standing next to the table. Takao enters the kitchen to get some fire. He lits up the fireplace, as the place will soon be dark. Then he extinguishes the fire in the oven and stove.

Midorima looks as if he is an ancient priest of old tales, while holding a small book open, permitting only a second or two for distractions.“I smell something delicious since an hour ago. Is that your doing, Sir Kuroko?”

Kuroko turns his body towards Midorima, moving himself away from the table. “It is the work of my friend here, Sir Kagami. Are you ready to eat?”

“Let me change to a more... relaxed clothing.”

Midorima returns into the room, and removes the priestly clothing he had worn. He exits the room again, this time with another hose, a shirt, and towel on his shoulder. They could hear a few splashes of water from the back of the house. Then he returns wearing the shirt and the hose. He hangs his towel by a rack, then takes his seat by the low table. Takao sits right next to them.

Kagami points to Midorima the dish he had prepared. “Please, have the first bite.”

“How?”

“Just hold it with your hands, like so, and bite.”

Midorima washes his hands with the small jug. The water falls into the container underneath the jug. He then grabs the dish by his hands, and bites it down. The taste of the meat and bread is excellent, to say the least.

“Sir Kagami, I must compliment you on your cooking. What is the name of this dish?”

“I think that is what some people from the south call ‘Hambur...’ something. I just call it Hamburk.”

“And what is this sweet smell?”

“That would be my drink, Sir Midorima. Please suck it from the straw on the cup.”

Midorima did as Kuroko asked. Tastes almost as sweet as a dessert. “I see that you have learned something from your years of trading. Have you stepped outside of Calradia?”

Kuroko shakes his head slightly. “No, but I have a few contacts. I have to sell off some extra stuff sometimes, when the markets here are too saturated. They taught me how to make the drink. It is called a milkshake.”

Takao grins widely to Midorima. “See, Shin-chan, I told you inviting them would be good for you.”

Midorima looks down to the left, his face a bit red. “It’s not that I want them here, I just want to gain something from our melee this morning!”

Takao’s grins grows even wider. “Alright, everyone, let’s eat!” Takao then grabs one of the hamburks and chomps down on it.

Kuroko and Kagami responds. “Let us eat!” before grabbing their own hamburks and chewing it down.


	9. Chapter 9: Takao's Hogging the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say that I mostly will draw from Floris mod, but I can't help but be drawn to other mods that I played. Takao travels far and wide, you see.

CHAPTER 9

Midorima is savouring the hamburks. He takes a sip of the milkshake before gulping the food in his mouth down. “So, Sir Kuroko, how is your life?”

Kuroko stops slurping his drink for a while. “I was made to leave Praven, Sir Midorima.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“I had drawn ire from King Harlaus of Swadia. He does not want people to take justice into their own hands.”

Takao pours more milkshake into Midorima’s cup. Midorima says thanks to Takao before turning his attention at Kuroko. “But you are still free to wander around Swadia?”

Kuroko lets out a tiny sigh, one could mistake it for exhaling. “Apparently so. He do realise that his guard captain’s corruption should be punished.”

“Well, what will you do now?”

“I will keep trading for now. Sir Kagami will help me defend the caravan while he goes around Calradia winning tournaments. What about you, Sir Midorima? Anything interesting you are doing now?”

Kuroko slurps his milkshake again. Midorima points to his longbow placed horizontally at a rack on the wall. It is unstrung. “I work for Lord Klargus as a Swadian Retinue Longbowman.”

Kagami gulps down the food in his mouth. “Aren’t you a horse archer? You fight like one this morning, you don’t even use a shield.”

“I do have the skills to be a horse archer, but I have no desire to be one. The hectic nature of the horse archers is anathema to my principles.”

Takao stop slurping his drink. “Shin-chan just hates having to take chances. He enjoys killing anything within one shot.”

Kuroko raises his eyebrow slightly. “Still, you are fighting as a horse archer today.”

Midorima presses the bridge of his nose. “The arena is far smaller than a battlefield. I can still be sure of my shots even on horseback, obviously.”

Kuroko places his cup on the table. “Sir Midorima, are you not tired of war?”

“Why would I? I do not care if the target is humans or animals. I loose the arrow, the gods guide it. Obviously.”

“Seems like you are the same person you were years ago.”

Takao interrupts, “As Shin-chan would say, obviously!”, which earns him a pinch on both of his cheeks by Midorima.

Kagami coughs, causing Midorima to stop torturing Takao. “Well, how is the pay?”

Midorima takes another hamburk and splits it into two. The juice from the meat fell on the plate. “Not bad at all. Sixty four denars a week, considering that we are also fed, armoured, armed, and have our own share of the loot.”

Kagami looks at Kuroko, unsure what to make of the value. “I am an employer. Sixty four denars a week is rather expensive for an archer, but rather cheap as troops go.”

“If you know Shin-chan, you know he is underpaid!”

Kuroko nods in agreement. “Takao, how long have been with Sir Midorima?”

Takao looks up, trying to remember. “I guess it has been three years or something. But I arrived in Calradia longer than that. Want to hear my story? It’s long.”

Kagami nodded. Takao begins to smile. “I was a kid, barely fifteen. My parents are... poor, and as poor peoples go, they can’t support me. As a kid, I had to help them craft furnitures or other woodworks.  But somehow they managed to collect enough money. They gave it to me, and say, ‘We can’t feed you. Your uncle has a caravan, he can show you how to trade.’ So I followed. I never knew why they chose me, when my elder brother is better at his work.” Takao drops a tear, but quickly wipes it and smiles again.

Takao’s hands are wild in the air, as if drawing the map of the world. “We traded far and wide. We’ve seen Sayazn, we’ve seen Pendor, we’ve seen this weird place called Bryten, or something. It seems like everyone is fighting is fighting everyone else to be king. What’s the deal with that anyways? All we care about is to survive the trip to the cities and not get caught by bandits. My uncle managed to fight away many bandits, even those Jatu and their heavy lances. Those demons, you can find that in Pendor. Along with actual demons! The others, well we run or ride away!”

Kagami’s mouth is slightly open, entranced by Takao’s tale. Even Kuroko is slurping slowly, fearing that his milkshake may run out before the story ends, or its sound hindering him listening to the story.

Takao grins even wider. “Then about five years ago, I came back to Yamato, and it’s a very different place! No one’s killing anyone! Everyone even gets a surname! Before, only nobles have those, but now we all can. How great was that? But I decided to delay my family name registration. Can’t be too picky regarding names that you pass on to your descendants right?

“So I gave almost all my money to my siblings. My elder brother was a craftsman the last time I check. Had a small shop of his own and trying to expand it. He had chosen his own family name, Kitabayashi. I have a sister, she’s doing fine now, but I help her pay all family debts we had.”

Kuroko drops the straw from his mouth to add more milkshake. “Then how did you arrive at Calradia?”

“I was getting to that. My uncle is ready to retire from trading, lounging by the sea, a drape with shiny trinkets on it, selling at cheap price. His fantasy, don’t ask me. After he knew I used my money to help my family, he goes full blast. ‘What a waste of money! You owe them nothing!’ Well, I owe my parents something. But he sees my point, finally, and promised to look out for my siblings.”

“Therefore, I decided to trade in Calradia. It’s a very good place to trade. The high-low of the trade is steep, the cities often hunger for some goods, and they never stop demanding. So I sell most of my stuff, pack the rest, and sail to Calradia with some dried fish.”

“Landed at Shariz. No luck there. Hired some guards to protect my caravan. I managed to make a killing at Durquba. Then as I go to Ahmerrad, I was set upon by desert bandits.”

“They are very fierce. I lost five of my men at the first charge. And I had already commanded the infantry to go shoulder to shoulder, shields forward. We fought well at first, many bandits die at our hands. But then,” Takao shudders.

Kuroko bows his head slightly, his eyes straight forward with a look that kills. “Black Khergit Horseman.”

Takao nods, his face loses his usual smile. “Many of my guards were injured or killed. Some tried to flee, but was lanced at their backs. I am down to ten men. I wonder if Goddess Lady Izanami has already prepared a place for us all, or if the foreign gods of Calradia will take us instead. Suddenly a lord arrives, his banner red on the right, white on the left. It has three golden lions stacked straight up in the middle.” Takao nods slowly at this, inviting disbelief from Kagami and Kuroko. Midorima is looking slightly to the left, his ears perking up.

“Duke Klargus saved us. But it seems that he’s more enjoying himself than trying to save us. Anyways, I was grateful. But I can’t continue trading with such a strong enemy, and many of my fighters decided not to continue working with me. So I asked to be recruited by him. I worked my way up, and I become a Swadian Selfbow Archer.”

Kagami takes another hamburk. “Well, you story is interesting, but it still didn’t answer how you met Sir Midorima here. And your family name, how do you end up with Takao?”

Takao smiles at Midorima. “That’s your gift to me, Shin-chan.”

Midorima blushes even redder, his voice getting higher. “Well, I find it odd that my friend does not have a last name! It’s not like I praise your ability to see the whole field or anything, obviously!” But then, Midorima sighs. “But it’s true, Takao can see almost the whole battlefield. If he wanted to, he can become a commander one day. It’s as if he has Hawk Eyes, obviously.”

It’s Takao’s turn to blush. “My, my, it’s not like Shin-chan to praise me so highly!”

Midorima only mumbles in protest, “Shut up. Obviously.”

Kuroko stops sipping his milkshake. “Now I understand why Takao can keep seeing me in the first match. If you can hide yourself as well as I do, you can be a perfect assassin or bodyguard.”

Takao suddenly changes his face, his smile gone, the black of his eye getting smaller, his eyelids widen, his teeth bared as if he could tear down an ox with it. “You have hurt Sir Midorima. The only penance is DEATH!” Takao relaxes his face, then laughs heartily. “My, that is so not me!”

Kagami sweats a bit in fear, as Kuroko eyes slightly widen. Kagami turns to Kuroko, “That is fortunate, right?”

Kuroko nods. “Agreed.” Then, Kuroko turns to Takao. “Well, how did you meet Sir Midorima?”

Midorima looks down to his right in shame. Takao’s smile is still less wide than it usually is. “It was three years ago. I was following Duke Klargus in one of his personal campaigns. He had been chasing a lord of bandits, seeing how his usual wars with other countries does not enrich his coffers the way he wanted. So, we all camp around the forests of Uxkhal, trying to steal from thieves, if you get what I mean.”

“I was tasked with scouting. My eyesight is very good, and no one can get those Baron Mineures to scout on their own if they can help it. So me and my friends scout around the forests. It was dark and soon it will rain. Then I saw a field strewn with corpses.”

“The field is mushy with blood. My friends are afraid to pass, afraid that it could be a hostile adventurer or enemy armies who had just tried to hack their way through just behind the hill. But I saw under a tree Shin-chan here, crying. I wonder why he cried that day. He obviously killed all the bandits, and most of his fighters are still alive, only twenty of them, I think.”

Midorima pats Takao’s shoulder. Takao pauses. Midorima smiles slightly. “Then Takao here extends his right hand towards me. He says, ‘Don’t sit by the tree, you will be struck by lightning.’ I was too weak to protest. So he brought me before Duke Klargus. Duke Klargus wanted me and my fighters to join his army, since he gets report that the bandit king is near. He wants all the men he can get.”

“The fighting two day later, was fierce. Waves upon waves of bandits attack us. I and Takao looses our arrows together, side by side. He blocks a few arrows with a pavise he gets from the ground. He points to where I must loose my arrows. My eyesight hasn’t been good, thankfully it didn’t get worse. Where Takao points, I can hit great accuracy.”

“The infantry fought well, we made sure the forest bandits fail to loose their arrows when they gets close. Then the cavalry slams from the side. But the bandits didn’t rout. They fought till the last men. They know they’ll be hanged if they surrender.”

“I have nowhere to go, I was thinking of trading, but I can’t face people with a smile. So I joined Duke Klargus’ army. And Takao has aided me a lot ever since.”

Takao laughs. Kuroko can see how red his cheeks are. “Well, you are the one who taught me how to perfect my aim. I can never aim very well without your guidance. Now I am a Swadian Retinue Longbowman too.”

Kuroko coughs. “Sir Midorima, I see that you are now much happier than when we were together.”

Kagami points at Midorima, his face facing Kuroko in surprise. “You mean he was grumpier than this?”

Kuroko simply nods.

The feast that night goes on until a few hours before dawn. They exchange stories with each other. House Midorima escaped the Realm Divide relatively unscathed. Midorima Suzuki, Midorima Shintarou’s father, died in the final battle. Midorima Shintarou, as the eldest son, had been bequeathed with the main share of House Midorima’s wealth, as well as the duty to care for his entire family. As he is absent in Yamato, King Akashi Akemi commands that the wealth and duty be stewarded by Midorima Shintarou’s younger brother, the late Midorima’s second son. Unfortunately Kagami forgets his name.

“That would be Midorima Atsushi. I think my family estate is in good hands, he is an honourable man. Honest too, but knows how to weaponise it.”

Kagami burps, having eaten most of the hamburks. “Just out of curiosity, how old are you, Sir Midorima?”

“Thirty.”

Kagami opens his mouth, trying to form words. “How, why, ... YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE A TEEN!”

Midorima washes his hands by the washing jug. “Taking care of my health does factor into it. After all, I wear a hat under the sun.” Midorima then wipes his hands clean, then covers his hands with gloves.

Kuroko then taps Kagami’s shoulder with his index finger. “Sir Kagami, how old are you?”

“Twenty four.”

“Ah, I am twenty-six.”

“No way, Kuroko! You look like a child! I could pet you if you are accompanied by an adult.”

“Please don’t do that. It’s enough that one person keeps annoying me with that habit.”

“Well, Sir Kuroko is cute, ne, Shin-chan?”

“Don’t ask me, Takao, that man is a demon!”

Their banter and chatter only died down as dawn approaches. Kuroko and Kagami sleeps next to the table, while Takao and Midorima sleeps side by side, their heads facing the fireplace. The fire has burnt out hours ago, leaving only smoldering ash behind. Takao is the first to awaken. He stands up, stretches, and opens the door to a beautiful sunrise. As he continues stretching, a messenger arrives. He himself is still sleepy.

“Good morning, Mister Takao. Is Sir Midorima here?”

“Yes indeed. Do you want me to call him?”

“No need, I am in a bit of a hurry anyway. Hm,” the messenger coughs before continuing, “A message from His Lordship Duke Klargus.”

The messenger unfurled his scroll of paper, rubs his eyes, and reads it silently before announcing it, a bit silently, so as to not disturb anyone’s sleep. “Sir Midorima and Mister Takao, you are hereby commanded by Duke Klargus to ready yourselves. His lordship demands that you come in full arms and armour, with your own supplies appropriate for your station or better, for at least two weeks. Please be ready at the plaza at dawn tomorrow. We shall depart as soon as the sun fully rises.”

Takao nods at the message. “Well, I shall inform Sir Midorima. If nothing stops us, we will be there in time.”

The messenger yawns. “Sorry, have been awake all night listening to His Lordship’s plans. I take my leave, I need to inform the others.”

Takao smiles and waves. “Goodbye, try not to overwork yourself, Stephen.”

The messenger walks away while replying, “Yeah, yeah.” He almost walks to a house pillar before he stops himself, and knocks the door. Takao simply shakes his head in laughter and reenters the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Minutiae of Trade and Marches

CHAPTER 10

Midorima is awake an hour later. “So, we are to depart again.”

Takao brings a jug of tea with four cups on a tray. He placed it on the table, recently cleaned from yesterday’s feast. “That is so.”

Kuroko and Kagami is still groggy. Kagami yawns, his mouth wide open. Kuroko stretches like a cat.

Midorima stands from his place. “Sir Kuroko, Sir Kagami, do you require breakfast?”

Kuroko looks at Kagami, shaking his head. Kagami nods once. “No, Sir Midorima, we are still full.”

“Then have some tea with us. I and Takao have to prepare for another campaign, so we may not be able to entertain you for the whole day.”

“I thank you for the hospitality, Sir Midorima. We do have other businesses in Suno.” Kuroko’s eyes lit up, remembering something important. “Sir Midorima, have you placed any bets in our melee yesterday?”

“Yes, why?”

“Have you collected it?”

“No.”

“Neither did I. Well, we will leave after we have the tea.”

Takao has already poured the tea into the cups. “Well, don’t be shy.”

The morning is silent, the four of them enjoying their teas in varying capacity. Midorima is content that the lucky item today is drinking a cup of tea. Takao enjoys the tea from Vijyanagar, especially when it is immersed only for a minute in the boiling water. Kuroko enjoys the silence itself. While Kagami is not enjoying the bitter taste very much.

After having tea, both Kuroko and Kagami bows before Midorima and Takao. “We will take our leave now. Have a safe journey. All the food we carried here yesterday, we leave behind as a gift to you.”

“Have a frutiful business then, Sir Kuroko.”

Kuroko and Kagami leave Midorima’s house and head to the tavern. The tavern do have a small bathing area, much to Kagami’s surprise. “All this time, I have been bathing at the arena.”

“No wonder you go there everyday, Sir Kuroko.”

“Well, so do you.”

“I may not be successful in all my trades, and the caravan do have high upkeep. And they pay us to defeat opponents.”

Kuroko and Kagami then goes to the arena. Kuroko presents the receipt of his bets, and the paymaster brings out cheques worth a thousand denars. Kuroko ensures that the cheques’ seals has the mark “Bank of Calradia” and the signature of the present bankmaster. Kuroko thanks the paymaster and they walked back to the tavern.

“Now I will have to sell my ale at the marketplace. Sir Kagami, please follow me.”

The marketplace is a complex of four shops, placed close to each other. There is the horse merchants, inspecting their horses so it remains healthy and strong. Next to it is the goods shop. There are also armourers and weaponsmith making and repairing their wares for sale or to show their skill.

Kuroko walks into the goods shop. The shop is bare, save for a clerk and and a long table forming a partition between the customers and the goods stored far back. You will have to talk to the clerk in order to bring out the goods for sale, or to sell them your goods.

Kuroko approaches the clerk. “Mister Clerk, may I know your name?”

“You may call me Dovan. And yours?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. You may call me Mister Kuroko, Mister Dovan. I would like to offer you the sale of some ale.”

“Well, we are already well stocked with ale... so the price is not as high as it used to.”

“No matter, everyone enjoys ale, you will find a need soon enough.”

“Certainly, certainly. Well, I must remind you that whatever price we agreed on, to sell or to buy, was to be taxed by the lord of this city. I am to take a twentieth more of every crate of trade item after the first one. It’s not for me, I have to hand it over to the lord. So you may not receive as high as thought it would be, alright?”

“Indeed, that applies to all cities. Well, I will first offer five barrels of ale. How much will you offer me, Mister Dovan?”

Mister Dovan brings out an abacus. “Well, each barrel costs a hundred and seventy denars, so the second one should be a hundred and sixty two, the third should be a hundred and fifty three...” and Mister Dovan goes mumbling at the price of each crate. Then he silently add all the crate’s values.

Mister Dovan then smiles to Kuroko. “Well, the price for your five crates of ale is eight hundred and fifty denars. Minus the eighty five denars of total taxes, you will receive seven hundred and sixty five denars. Seems fair?”

Kuroko checks his ledger. It is just a small book, with brown leather covering and a red ribbon. He did bought the ale at a total price of five hudred denars, after taxes. “Very well, Mister Dovan, I agree. I will have my men fetch your barrels of ale now. Sir Kagami!” Kuroko slaps the table just in front of Kagami. The table shook a little.

Kagami has fallen from his hand, his head almost hitting the table. He stood upright.“Wha, wha, what?”

“Sir Kagami, please do not sleep while working. You are my guard.” Kuroko sighed. “Well, wait here. I will have my men carry the ales. The sale is concluded.”

“Oh.” Kagami looks at Kuroko as he walks out of the shop. Kagami then asks Dovan, “Hey, Mister Dovan, do you have meat?”

Kuroko returns to Kagami and Dovan chatting away happily for a while. “Well, if the cow is fat, that isn’t a good meat actually. Too many fats. I heard that a far away country where you can see the muscles of their cows. Perhaps even more muscular than our highest ranking fighters or knights even!”

Kagami then rubs his chin. “Meat is fine and all, but you need some fats into the meat. Meat without fat is too tough, I have to slam them with a sledgehammer to make it edible once. Our king or high nobles do enjoy what we call Kobe beef. They give wine, massage it, even sing some lovely song their ears!”

“Well, isn’t that exquisite!” They both then laugh. Kuroko coughs, vying for attention. They both look at Kuroko.

“I have brought my ale.” Five men, each carrying a barrel of ale, enters the shop. Dovan points the men to a point at the table.

“Put it here, carefully please. Can’t have the barrels broken.”

The barrels are placed in a line on top of the table. Dovan check the barrels for seal of approval, then ensures that the drinking cork’s seal is not broken. Then he brings out some cheques and coins. He counts it and then places it on the table. “Please count if it equals our agreed price, Mister Kuroko.”

Kuroko checks the seal of “Bank of Calradia” and the signature of the bankmaster. Then he counts in his head. Yes, it is seven hundred and sixty five denars. Kuroko looks at Dovan. “Yes, it is our agreed price.” Kuroko places it inside his pouch.

Dovan then places eighty five denars worth of cheques and coins on the table, and the shop’s ledger. “Please check the tax amount is equal to eighty five denars. If it is, the sign here,” pointing to a slot next to the sale’s transaction data just now.

Kuroko counts, then signs the ledger.

“All is done. Anything else?”

“Do you sell olive oil right now, Mister Dovan?”

“Let me check my stocks.” He enters the storage area. After a few minutes, he returns, shaking his head. “Unfortunately no, Mister Kuroko.”

“Then I will take my leave. Good day.”

“Good day.”

After walking out of the shop, Kagami looks at Kuroko. “Why don’t you haggle?”

Kuroko checks himself, ensuring nothing is dropped. “Well, trading isn’t just haggling. After all, you will not be on the shop’s good side if you haggle all the time.”

“So, our work here is done?”

“Yes. Do you have any plans?”

“I need to train your breath. Let’s keep your belongings first.”

Kagami and Kuroko is outside of the city walls, at a field of grass. The wind is blowing softly across the field. The city forms a backdrop of grey lining a part of the horizon. The afternoon sun is warm, inviting people to snooze on the field.

“Wow. Now, Kuroko, you are to jog from this spot,” Kagami stabs the butt of his boar spear to the ground, “to that tree over there. We’ll do it twenty times for today. Now, go!”

Kuroko jogs, followed by Kagami. After five laps, Kuroko begins to pant. “Come on now, Kuroko! Who are you?”

“I’m a Spear!”

“A Spear of what?”

“A Spear of Miracles!”

“Excellent! Now that’s the spirit!”

By the tenth lap, Kuroko is already wheezing. “Well, since you are reaching your limit, you must walk. If you stop wheezing, you will jog again. Understand?”

Kuroko nods, too tired to speak. That day Kuroko can only jog for five more laps, each lap after a lap of walking. Kuroko falls before the spear in exhaustion. Kagami flips Kuroko so he faces up. “Rest, Kuroko. We will do this again the day after.”

They managed to walk back to the city gates before dark. Kuroko weakly pours the ladles of water on his head, before soaping himself slowly. Then he walks to his bed in the tavern, and snores as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

The next day, Kuroko decides to walk around the city as the sun rises. He walks until he is close the plaza. Kuroko sees Midorima and Takao. They are fully armoured in the ways of Swadian Retinue Longbowman. Takao is driving the horse carriage while Midorima is in the carriage. Behind it two horses are bound by ropes, tied to the carriage.

Takao waves at Kuroko. “Hello Kuroko.”

Kuroko waves back. He walks with the carriage. “Hello Takao. You seem to carry a lot of things.”

Takao laughs. “No, it’s just Midorima’s preference to sit in the carriage. After all, we help to carry our team’s stuffs too.”

Midorima peers out of the carriage. “Ah, Sir Kuroko. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Sir Midorima. We do not need to talk if you do not wish to.”

“Very well.”

They walked together until they reached the plaza. There most of Duke Klargus’ soldiers are already assembled. They waited in columns, although not as straight as professional soldiers like the Order of Mercenaries. Their columns are clearly divided to cavalry, infantry, and archers.

Takao parks the carriage along with a pile of possessions not part of their weaponry. Takao holds Midorima’s right hand as he jumps from the carriage. They then strap their weapons to their bodies and take their place in their column. Midorima is in front, facing the archers. He leads the column of archers.

Kuroko watches as the leaders of the columns do headcount. Everyone is accounted for, Duke Klargus enters his plaza. The column leaders offer their salute. Duke Klargus offers a salute in return. Duke Klargus dismounts, talks to each leader, then gave the order for everyone to take their possessions for the march. They placed their possession in the provided carriages. Midorima ensures everyone have the prerequisite equipment. He bonks the head of a Peasant Archer that forgot his arrows.

“Quite the same, back in Yamato.”

Kuroko’s neck shivers a little. He looks behind, to see Kagami smiling, satisfaction clearly on his face.

“Heh, you aren’t the only one who can learn how to hide their presence.”

“Indeed, Sir Kagami. I guess we should leave this city. I need to find better trade goods.”

Their caravan leaves later that day.

 


	11. Chapter 11: Of Banditry and Casualties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information regarding banditry.

CHAPTER 11

Kuroko’s caravan successfully prevents their discovery by Forest Bandits. This is due to Kagami’s orders to have scouts see the movements of the bandits while they are searching for their own preys. Once or twice, the scouting cavalry have killed one or two of the bandit’s scouts.

“Don’t concern yourself, Mister Kuroko! I am a C5 Komtur Ritter, dealing with one or two bandits is a piece of cake.”

“I need you to be my eyes, Sir Gawain. Try not to sacrifice yourself needlessly.”

Sir Gawain laughs, his voice muffled by the neck protection. “I am mercenary, that is impossible to me. Oh, the plains to the west are clear for now. We will not see them for a while, Duke Klargus is chasing them off.”

“Good work. Fall back in line, we have ground to cover. Send the next person for the duty.”

The caravan keeps moving. Kagami is looking left and right, his knuckles white from holding his spear too tightly. His horse is tropping calmly, a sharp contrast to its giddy master.

“Concerned, Sir Kagami?”

“Yeah. This is foreign land. I have no idea how the bandits fight.”

“I will show you how, should the time comes.”

Their travel continues undisturbed until they reached Uxkhal. The ale there is far cheaper, a hundred denars a barrel. Kuroko decides to buy six. The city of Veluca is famous for their wine, but the price is also the stuff of legend. Kuroko decides to not buy the wine. For now.

Kagami is more relaxed after a few days of not seeing bandits. Kuroko’s face remain expressionless. His bow is close to his lap, his left hand holding it along with the reins. His sword and shield is slung on the horse, ready to be pulled at the moment’s notice.

Sir Godfried’s horse gallops towards Kuroko. “Mister Kuroko, I wish to report.”

“Please, Sir Godfried.”

“I saw a group of manhunters coming towards us.”

“We are merchants, not criminals. We will not be harmed by them. Shadow their movements, see if they will meet us.”

An hour later, a group of manhunters arrive within fifty meters of Kuroko’s caravan. They all ride donkeys, with a mace as weapon, and a Balayan pavise as their shield. They wear slaver leather armour, and their faces are covered in blue cloths.

Their leader comes within shouting range. “Hey, have you seen any outlaws recently?”

Kuroko shouts back. “No, my good man. We haven’t encountered any!”

“Bah! They are always here, holed up in nook and crannies! Good day to you, stay safe!”

“Thank you, safe journeys and victorious battles for you!” Kuroko waved the manhunters as they turn in the opposite direction, towards their invisible target.

Kagami looks at them, his eyes squinting, suspicious of their motives. “They seem suspicious.”

Kuroko turns his horse back to the road. “Such is people’s opinion of those who sell criminals.”

“They capture bandits to become slaves?”

“Not really. They capture bandits for loot and bounties. The bandits do have families living in villages and towns. They will cough up the money needed to release them, if the bandits didn’t have the foresight to hide their wealth in their base camp or relatives’ homes.”

“What if they can’t pay?”

“The manhunters will sell them to Ramun.”

“Who?”

“A slave trader. He works at Tihr, selling poor prisoners as galley slaves.”

“Did you ever sell slaves to him?”

“No.” Kuroko looks at the vast expense of grassland. “Death is mercy.”

The rest of the travel is silent. The cavalry is drowsy from boredom. The infantry is sleeping contentedly in the carriages Kuroko provided. Kuroko remains alert, looking left and right even as they pass through the grassy plains. Kagami is half-sleeping, he almost fell down the horse if Kuroko did not held him upright at times. An hour later, Kuroko slaps Kagami’s back. Kagmi looks around in confusion.

“Sir Kagami, prepare yourself for battle.”

“Huh?”

“I saw movement. Look over there.”

Kagami squints his eyes. There are only grass where Kuroko is looking. Wait, why is the grass moving upwards? Is the grass crawling towards them?

Kuroko turns back and raises his hand. The carriages of the caravan stopped. The cavalry moves forward, while the infantry drops from their carriages, their sword and shields ready for use.

Kuroko shouts. “Infantry, shieldwall! Cavalry, single line.” The infantry forms a shieldwall. “Infantry, ten steps forward!” The infantry marches ten steps forward. “Infantry, ten steps forward!” The infantry marches again. Kuroko looses an arrow at the weirdly moving grass. The men hiding there stands, clanging their sword to their shields, cursing their prey.

“Sir Kagami, the bandits will try to scare caravans off first. Sometimes the merchants will just drop their goods and flee. If not, one of them will shout an offer. Listen.”

One of the men hiding in the grass stands. “Hey, give us five hundred denars and we’ll be off!”

Sir Kagami looks at Kuroko, his fingers grasping the spear lightly. “Will you take the offer, Kuroko?”

Kuroko shakes his head. “No. Instead,” Kuroko nocks his arrow to his bow. Kuroko’s eyes blaze with greed. “I will gain wealth!”

Kuroko looses an arrow at the bandit. The bandit blocks it with his shield. “I don’t have that much money with me!”

“Then we will take all that you have! Everyone, get him!”

The forest bandits runs towards Kuroko. Their shouts are loud enough to frighten some of the infantry. Kuroko and Kagami trops their horse towards the infantry formation. Kuroko commands the infantry to move forward. The bandits begin to loose their arrows. The men raises their shields.

“Sir Kagami, cavalry, stay with me. Infantry, move in formation until you reached the bandit. Do not break formation as you kill them. Do you understand?”

The infantry answered in chorus. “Sir, yes, sir!” One of them gave the order to march and the formation marches slowly.

Kuroko shouts his instructions to the cavalry.“Sir Kagami, I will attract their attention first. When I loose an arrow to the sky, lead the cavalry and charge into them from the side. Be careful, they have glaives. As for you, cavalry, when Sir Kagami gives the order, follow him. You understand?”

“Yes, Mister Kuroko.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

Kuroko gallops his horse to the right of the infantry formation. He looses his arrows. Some miss. Some hit a hole in a bandit’s armour, some grazes the limb of a bandit. The bandits decide to loose all their arrows at Kuroko. Kuroko’s horse are too swift to receive the arrows, and all of it miss. Kuroko looses an arrow to the sky.

“That’s our signal! Cavalry, follow me!”

At the same time, the infantry formation has reached a few bandits. The bandits decide to attack this formation instead. They swing their glaives to the shields. The infantry begins to stab their swords to the bandits try to break the shield. One unlucky infantry falls as his shoulder is cut by the glaive. The bandit is stabbed in the neck for his trouble.

Kagami’s cavalry arrives to the back of the bandit line. They charge in with their spears and lances. Many bandits fall immediately, their armour punctured by the force of the couched lance or their necks speared. The cavalry keeps their horses moving. If they stop, the bandits have a chance to harm their horses.

Kagami charges towards one of the bandits. Another bandit stabs his glaive to Kagami’s right armpit. The armour does not cover the armpit, unfortunately. Blood spurted out of Kagami’s wound. Kagami stabs the bandit’s neck. The bandit falls. Kagami pulls out the glaive. The pain, it burns throughout Kagami’s body. Despite this, Kagami still shouts his order.

“Cavalry, to me!” The cavalry follows suit. They retreated about twenty meters. The bandits can’t decide whether to face the infantry formation, or try to harm the horses.

“Again, charge!” Some of the bandits try to thrust their glaive to the horses, but the cavalry’s lances hit them first. They fall like flies. Soon, the battle is over. None of the bandits flee. They never had the chance to.

A hand pats Kagami’s left shoulder. “Good work, Sir Kagami!”

“Oh god, it’s you, Mister Kuroko. Where had you been?”

“I joined you on the second charge.” Kagami realises that Kuroko holds a spear and shield instead of a bow and an arrow. Kagami smiles at Kuroko before his vision blurs, and he falls from his horse. Kuroko dismounts. The infantry helps to carry Kagami to their caravan. Kuroko leads Kagami’s horse. Kuroko mutters three words.

“Death is mercy.”

 


	12. Chapter 12: Pain: Physical, Mental, Economical

CHAPTER 12

Kagami’s vision blurs. He can no longer withstand the pain. He wants to shout. He tries to move his jaw. It won’t. His vocal chords won’t bring out sound either. Kagami tries to move his hands. No. No movements. For the first time, he fears. What had happened? What is happening? What will happen?

Kagami thought about the afterlife. Goddess Lady Izanami should have offered him food now. He will no longer return to the realm of the living. Where is she? Is it even true? Or is this the punishment for the infidels of Termagent? Where they are banned from the eternal rest and forced to observe, no, feel, their own body rot? Eaten by worms? Bones crushed by the elements?

Kagami can only think loudly. Someone, someone, please, help!

Kagami’s eyes open. Kagami gasps for air, and then he shouts. Panicking, he tries to claw at his face. The searing pain from the wound on his right armpit flares again. Another pair of hands stops his hands. He begins to whimper. His tears stream from his eyes. He grinds his teeth from the pain, both physically and mentally.

“Sir Kagami, Sir Kagami. Are you alright?”

The soft voice tries to calm Kagami. Kagami looks at the source. From his clouded eyes, he can see a blue head. It whispers something, but Kagami can’t hear it. There is a hand wiping his face gently with a towel. He can see a person smiling at him. It’s Kuroko.

“Sir Kagami, are you alright?”

Kagami can only mutter. “It’s painful. Death is painful, Kuroko.”

Kuroko takes a potion from his bag. He drops one drop to Kagami’s tongue. Kagami feels drowsy again.

“Rest, Sir Kagami.”

Kagami drifts to sleep. He is in Yamato. The Parliament, formerly the castle of the Shogun, is filled with people. They are heatedly discussing their political agendas. Peasants, nobles, and intellectuals all exchange their concerns and idea regarding the state. Everyone hushes however, as Of House Kagami, Sir Taiga, enters the hall.

A young man of dark red hair extends his right hand to Kagami Taiga. “You make us proud, Sir Kagami Taiga.”

Kagami Taiga smiles at the young man. “I am honoured to serve, My Overlord Kagami Takeo.”

The young man leads Taiga before the circle in the middle of the Parliament. He faces another red-haired man, seated above the Speaker of Parliament. This one’s hair is light red. His eyes commands respect and fear to everyone in the Parliament. Both of them kneel before him.

Kagami Takeo speaks first. “Protector of the Three Treasures of Yamato, Beloved of the Sun, King Akashi Akemi, I humbly present before Your Highness the hero of the Peace of Kyougahara, Kagami Taiga.”

Akashi Akemi rises from his seat. “Members of the Parliament, I present before you the hero of the Peace of Kyougahara, Kagami Taiga!”

The Parliament erupts in cheer as they clapped for Kagami Taiga. Soon the cheer died down as Akashi Akemi signals their end. Akashi Akemi descends from his seat and walks to Kagami Taiga. He presents a golden medal, which is placed upon Kagami’s neck. Kagami is jolted awake.

“How is your dream, Sir Kagami?”

Kagami looks around him. He is in a carriage, with six men looking at him. The carriage is not moving. Amongst the men is Kuroko. Kagami tries to move his right shoulder. It hurts a bit, but it moves without a problem. “A sweet one.”

Kuroko commands the other men to get out of the carriage. “Did you understand what had happened to you?”

Kagami ponders what happened. “A bandit stabbed my right armpit. I fall after a few minutes. But I didn’t pass out. I can’t move my body at all.” Kagami begins to relive what happened before. His breathing becomes heavier, faster. He sweats again.

Kuroko slaps Kagami’s back as hard as he can, jolting Kagami from his panic. “That is Adventurer’s Curse.”

“What is that?”

“When a foreigner enters the land of Calradia, some of them will be cursed to never die. However, they will still feel the pain of death. I am cursed with the same thing.”

“What about the rest of the Spears of Miracles? And the other adventurers?”

“All of them too, at least the people I know. I have seen them defeated a few times. I have been defeated a few times. The pain is horrible, but after some time, we will get used to it.”

Kuroko steps down from the carriage. Kagami sits at a seat in the carriage. Soon Kuroko returns with a plate of food and a cup of drink. “Dinner?”

Kagami nods. After he finishes his dinner, he asks one of the fighters where he can clean the plate. The fighter takes the utensils from him and washes it himself. He scoops a little cold ash, wipes it on the plate, then wash the residue away with water from a nearby creek.

Kagami smells himself. Awful. His hose is thoroughly soiled. He removes his armour and clothes. He washes them all next to the creek. Then he changes to light clothes and ponder his situation under the starry night. It is not long before he dozed off again.

The next dawn, Kagami is awake to everyone rushing around. Kuroko commands that every possessions and loot is accounted for, if there is anything missing the caravan will not turn back. The injured soldier yesterday is already bandaged and is waiting in the carriage. Kagami wears his armour again. The armour’s weakness is obvious, it does not cover the joints. Kagami ponders if his share of the loot is enough to buy a new armour.

Soon they moved again. The carriages are a bit cramped, due to the loot they claimed from the bandits. The bandits’ bodies were already piled and burnt yesterday. Kagami thought it must be done when the sun is still in the sky. The men are chatting with each other, some retelling how they kill their enemies, while others point out how they pissed or pooped in the middle of battle. The cavalry are out there, scouting harder to prevent another bandit attack.

Kuroko does not turn his head as Kagami moves his horse next to Kuroko. “You smell better Sir Kagami.”

“Ah yes.” Kagami is again fully armed and armoured. His right hand is holding his spear, not as hard as yesterday.

“Your armpit, does it still hurt?”

“Not at all.”

Kuroko looks down to his horse, pointing its head to the road with the reins. “I need to find a doctor, or a healer. We will need him if we are to fight more bandits.”

Kagami lifts his helmet a little, scratching his head a bit. He looks at Kuroko’s horse, not willing to meet his eyes. “I am sorry for asking this, but... Do I get a share of the loot? I can’t loot yesterday, I fell in battle after all.”

“Don’t you worry, Sir Kagami. Everyone gets a share of the loot from every battle they participate in, even if they die forever. I will point to your share later. Now on to Dhirim.”

Dhirim is situated upon a hill. It is a main supplier of grain for the Kingdom of Swadia. Unfortunately, due to how far it is from the rest of the Swadian cities, it and its villages often fall to sieges and raids first. It is owned by Baron Clais.

There Kagami carries his share of the loot to the weaponsmiths and armourers. Their buildings are right next to each other.

“For all your loot, I guess it all totals two thousand four hundred ninety two denars.”

Kuroko looks at the head armourer, his poker face is still steady. “That cheap? If I buy this in Suno, one of this Blue Scale Armour costs five hundred denars.”

“I am sorry, sir, we buy at scrap price. This armour here is already rusty. I have to sink in a lot of money, time, and steel just to make this brand new again. I am better off reforging or melting this armour down. If you find a good piece of armour or weapon, just take it for your own.”

“That is how it goes, Sir Kagami. Just take the price. Any good weapon or armour you find in your stash, keep for yourself.”

“Oh, right.”

Kagami’s total loot counts towards a thousand and six hundred denars.

“Sir Kagami, do you wish to keep that sword?” Kuroko is looking at Kagami’s Crusader Longsword. He rests it at his left shoulder, the tip pointing upwards.

“Well, I like the handling of this sword. One-handed and two-handed, I could wield it both ways. It’s a bit slower if you use it on one hand though.” The sword’s hilt is long, not too long to hinder one-handed use, but long enough to accomodate two hands.

Kuroko carries off his cheques to the bank of Calradia branch in Dhirim. There Kuroko cashes out a thousand six hundred denars in coins. The coins are fifty, twenty, and ten denars denomination. “Help me, Sir Kagami, this is heavy.”

During the night, Kuroko sets up a table in the tavern. Everyone in the caravan lines up for their pay, disturbed occasionally by drunks thinking that they are part of the caravan or something. As Kuroko hires C5 Komtur Ritter for cavalry, they each get seventy denars. The infantry, all of whom are Mercenary Swordsman, gets twenty denars each.

“This is your pay, Sir Kagami. For now, your job is worth thirty denars a week.”

“Can’t I get more?”

“Get more experience and improve your skill, then I will consider a raise. After all, you have a lot of loot.”

Other than loot, Kuroko made a good profit from the sale of beer. Unfortunately, there isn’t anything to buy in Dhirim to be sold in the other cities. Kuroko and Kagami spends two days slogging it out from the arena.

Their travel continues again without any hitch. They arrived in Narra. Narra is a Khergit city, under Wang Belir. The place is nominally a good place to buy flax. However, since flax is often taken by the first bidder, they do not have the opportunity to buy more.

“Well, I will have to return to my backup plan, The Salt Marathon.”

Kagami stops drinking his water. “Huh?”

“Tulga is a great producer of salt, thanks to its salt deposits. The city is rich enough from the proceeds and taxes, even if the salt is a few times cheaper than if you buy it at the rest of Calradia.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

They arrived at Tulga without any problem. There are far too much salt there. There are exquisite quality salt, which is pure saltiness without a hint of sand or other impurities. Lordly salts, where it is very expensive and limited to only two crates. There are even cheap salts, leftovers from the drying process that the producers deem to wasteful and expensive to refine, but too valuable to dispose of either.

Kuroko carted twelve crates of good and normal quality salts, along with three crates of fine spices. “If only I have enough money to buy exquisite salts and spices without breaking my bank.”

“Well, you technically have enough money.”

“No, I need to pay our fighters. You as well. Which reminds me. We may face Steppe and Desert Bandits on our way to Ahmerrad.”

“Who?”

“You’ll know soon enough.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13: A Purple Manchild, A Bankrupt Merchant.

CHAPTER 13

“So, you are on your last denar?”

The man clutches his cup tightly. “Yes, sir. I have no idea how I managed to arrive in here. All my belongings, lost to the Khergits. The guards, they took whatever’s left. I... I wish I could end it. I wi...” the man breaks into a whimper.

Kuroko and Kagami stares at each other. The blue-haired merchant sits next to the sobbing man, patting his back. “Perhaps I could use you, Mister Marnid. Come join our caravan, you can help me with trade.”

The whimpering man wipes away his tears. He works hard to contort his face to a smile. “Thank you, Sir...”

“Mister Kuroko, Mister Marnid. I do not like the title ‘Sir’.” Kuroko rises from his seat. “Come, I will employ you right now.”

Marnid looks to the redhead. “Don’t look at me, that’s how he rolls.”

Market of Tulga is a sea of merchants right now. The yield from the salt mines are unusually huge this season, especially with the discovery of new high quality veins. Kuroko decides to remain in the city for another day, so he can stock more salt for the long trip. In the meantime, the caravan is browsing around for whatever they can haggle to their own profit.

Marnid’s eyes are still red, but the smile is easier on his face now. “Tulga sure loves their salted fishes.”

“You haven’t been to Durquba yet. Cheapest fish from Sargoth can net you a hundred denars a crate on a good day.”

The bluenette merchant and his illfated friend chats while Kagami is trailing behind from some distance away. He spies a stall selling cakes and candies. The beautiful arrangement of fruits and breads entice even the carnivorous Kagami. He can sense his saliva drooling down his lips.

The redhead points to a small cake adorned with a slice of apple, carved to mimic a rose. “How much for this cake?”

“That will be two denars, please.”

He opened his purse and fishes two pieces of one denar coins. The shopkeeper wraps the cake with oil paper, slipping a small wooden spoon with it. Then their eyes meet.

“TATSUYA!!”

Kuroko is about to close his trade when he hears the shout from his supposed guard. “My good man, we will discuss again later. Mister Marnid, come with me.” Both of them runs to Kagami.

“TAIGA!” The shopkeeper then coughs, regaining his composure. “Well, what are you doing all the way in Calradia?”

The redhead and the blackhair exchange their coins and goods. “Finding tournaments to fight in, guarding a merchant caravan. You?”

“Caring for my friend. Raking in profits like mad. Massacring bandits once in a while.”

The door to a building behind the stall opens and a purple haired man steps out. He is nibbling a date, his face looking as if he is just awake from a deep slumber. “Muro-chin, why the shouting?”

“Apologies, Sir Atshushi, I found myself a pleasant surprise. This is my blood brother, Kagami Taiga.”

Kuroko and Marnid arrive soon after. “Are you alright, Sir Kagami? Oh hello, Sir Murasakibara.”

Murasakibara walks to Kuroko. “Kuro-chin, you are as cute as ever, eheh.” He extends his hand to ruffle Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko grabs his hand, and forms a handshake instead. “Good to see you too.”

The redhair and the blackhair looks at each other. The blackhair speaks first. “Do you know each other, Sir Atsushi?”

The bluenette bows slightly before the blackhair. “Indeed my good man. My name is Mister Kuroko Tetsuya. Are you acquainted with my guard, Sir Kagami?”

Himuro Tatsuya bows slightly to Kuroko. “Certainly, we were taught under the same master. You may say Sir Kagami here is my blood brother.”

The bluehaired merchant then turns to his redhead guard. “Sir Kagami, I present before you the Third Spear of Miracles: Impregnable Charging Fortress, Sir Murasakibara Atsushi.”

The purplehair sighs and chews a bit more of his date. “Ne, Kuro-chin, no need to tell Kaga-chin that. I’m only a merchant now. Oh, Kuro-chin, here is my house, come tonight, we can chat a bit.”

“That would be excellent, Sir Murasakibara. We will meet tonight. Sir Kagami, come, we may need to haul some goods.”

The redhair jolts, then waves at his friend. “Oh yes. Well, later, Tatsuya.”

The blackhair waves in return. “Later, Taiga.”

That night, Kuroko and Kagami returns to the stall just as Himuro and Murasakibara are finishing with their cleanup. “Oh, Taiga, Mister Kuroko! We’ve been waiting for you.”

They are guided to the front of the house. The oil lamps brighten the house garden with a warm orange glow. On the verandah is a small table adorned with a few cakes and ornate cups, circling a single jug. Kuroko and and Kagami is invited to their chairs by Himuro before he seat himself next to his old friend.

“Sir Atsushi will come soon. Mister Kuroko, can I ask how do you know Sir Atsushi?”

“We were in the same mercenary company. Sir Murasakibara is mighty, no cavalry can lance him before being stabbed by his pike or crushed by his axe.”

Himuro rubs his chin. “No wonder he can lift a crate of iron on his own!”

Kagami is sampling a bit of a cake with red and blue streaking across its body. “How did you end up working with him, Tatsuya?”

“After Yamato has its peace, I waste no time travelling the world. Wait, I thought you are still waiting for an officer position.”

Kagami turns away, a small sigh escaping his lips. “Well, waiting for six years is too long. Can’t hope forever.”

Himuro drinks a bit. “Well, it was a tournament at Sargoth, that I met with Sir Atsushi. Or rather, his axe meets my head.”

Kuroko’s face lit up. “You survived an axe strike to the face?”

“It was a practice wooden axe, it would be a surprise if I didn’t. I intend to be his rival, but somehow we end up friends.”

Himuro then opens his story. It happens two years ago, at the countyside the city of Sargoth when Himuro’s team catches up with Murasakibara’s. “Come with me to Suno! I will defeat you there!”

Murasakibara turns his horse away from Himuro. “Nooo~ I don’t want to talk to weak people.”

Himuro’s head feels hot from the provocation. “HEY, I’M NOT WE...”

Both of them feels the sudden stillness in the air. “Ne~, annoying man, seems like we have enemies coming.”

Himuro nods strongly once. “We will have to unite this once.”

Murasakibara ties his long purple hair to the back. His voice deepens from the childish tone he uses earlier. “If you show you are strong, I will go with you.”

Soon enough, fifty or so Sea Raiders swarm forth from a hill. They jump twice, then shouts. “We will drink from your skull!” Their voices echo, the footsteps shakes the earth. Their distance is two hundred meters away, battle is imminent. The raiders jump in unison again, emphasising their numbers.

Murasakibara and Himuro unites their forces. They have fifty infantry, twenty of which are I6 Grosskomtur. A C7 Hasham and a C7 Baron Mineures are chatting. Their voices are hushed, but their concern can be sensed loud and clear, they only have a total of ten horsemen. At least Himuro has with him ten A5 Luchnik, excellent archers of the Vaegirs.

The archers make short work of the two-handed Dane Axe wielders, lacking their shields. However, the Jomsviking Shields holds up well against the archers’ War Bows. At twenty meters, the raiders throw their Francisca Axes. The archers retire to the back. The formed infantry steps forward, ready for their inevitable demise.

Wood and metal clash in deafening roar as the Sea Raiders and the infantry fight for the other’s death. The Grosskomtur makes good of their reputation, holding the first line with their shields, while piercing between the old chainmail the raiders are wearing. Lesser ranking infantry fare worse. A few of them  falls, their soul moving to the afterlife.

Murasakibara with his own Long Dane Axe, swings from the right of the infantry. The Sea Raider tries to hack him down. His armour holds strong against them. Not that it matter, the raiders can’t even hit him. The purplehair berserker screams as he smashes through the enemy chainmail and shield. Soon they are put to rout, and the archers pick off the cowards.  
  
Himuro scans the horizon. This had only been the first wave. Now the second wave is coming. “Hey, purple one, they are attacking again!”

The Luchnik moves forward again to loose their arrows. But this time, the Sea Raiders surge too fast. The archers have to retreat again to the protection of the infantry’s shields. Murasakibara find his men are faltering. Some of their shields are already broken from the previous fight. The Sea Raiders are about to throw their Franciscan Axes. A few are kneeling, sobbing for their short lives. Only their spears and swords are pointed forwards.

It is then that the cavalry under Himuro flanks the enemy. The Hasham stabs with his lance from afar. The Baron Mineures does not stop as his horse tramples through the raiders. Himuro is amongst them, zigzagging to prevent their axes hitting him and his horse. He aims for isolated enemies from the chaos, thrusting his lance through their skull. Their skulls shatters, the helmet flings away.

Murasakibara roars. “INFANTRY, BREAK FORMATION. KILL THEM ALL!”

The infantry charges to the panicking Sea Raiders. One or two of the horsemen already have their horses killed under them. They roar in cheers at the infantry’s arrival. The formerly brave enemies lose their mettle and flees in fear.

Soon there is no more Sea Raiders standing. The archers and cavalry ensures it. The victorious begin strippng the dead enemy of their belongings to be shared later. Murasakibara stabs the butt of his axe to the ground. He removes his helmet, revealing a lazy face. He smiles to Himuro.

“Ne, Mister Weird, do you have anything sweet?”

Himuro fishes out a small bottle from his horse’s pack. “Here’s some honey. My name is Himuro Tatsuya.”

The purplehair gulps down the honey. “Thank you, Muro-chin. My name is Murasakibara Atsushi. Call me Atsushi-chan.”

“Let me call you Atsushi instead.”

Murasakibara gives an even sweeter smile. “Okay~. Let’s go to Suno!”

Kuroko chews a spoonful of his cake. “So that’s how you meet Sir Murasakibara.”

Murasakibara brings out a large tray full with food. “Everyone, I bring dinner.”

Himuro rearranges the contents of the table to give space for the meal.

“Thank you for the meal, Sir Murasakibara.”

“No need to be so formal, Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko smiles a little, then he wolfs down an entire plate of briyani rice.  Murasakibara chuckles. Kagami sweats a little at the bluenette’s antics. Himuro nudges the redhead a little. “You influenced him, don’t you?”. Kagami can only chuckle in guilt.

“So, Kuro-chin, you are going to perform the Tulga Salt Marathon?”

“Yes. Sir Kagami here is a drain of resources.”

Kagami flinches at the jab. Kuroko gives Kagami faint smile before chewing a bit of the spicefired chicken.

“The Desert Bandits are getting far braver these days. Everyone venturing into Ahmerrad are hiring bodyguards or move in large numbers together.”

“Do you want to go with us together?”

“I’ll pay you as my bodyguard. We go to Bariyye, but stop at Ahmerrad. But I have one condition, ne~.” Murasakibara begins to smile, as sweet as the confection served just now.

“Go on.”

“Let me ruffle your hair.”

Kuroko removes his turban. “Please.”

Murasakibara smiles even brighter while chuckling as he ruffles the soft blue hair.


	14. Chapter 14: Desert Bandits

CHAPTER 14

The next morning, both Kuroko’s and Murasakibara’s caravan leave Tulga together. The size of their caravan scares the steppe bandits from attacking. The caravan are unaccosted as they pass through Asugan Castle. The caravans move as one, as if a mighty mercenary company marching to their glorious and profitable battle. However, the mission to escort Murasakibara’s caravan almost breaks down at the village next door, Tazjunat.

“Kuro-chin, I want the spice!”

“No, I haggled first Sir Murasakibara!”

“No one’s haggling, the crate is only worth four hundred denars!”

The village elder shakes his head, the palm of his hand covering his annoyed face. “Just share, the both of you. I am busy here.”

“I am sorry, Sir Village Elder, but friendship and business are two different things. I can not compromise on profit.”

Murasakibara’s corneas constrict for a second. He shoots a death glare to Kuroko. Kuroko’s lips begins to split apart, baring a little of his teeth to his rival. However, Murasakibara begins to sob. His face contorts and his eyes begin to form beads of water droplets. He squats and is about to bawl. Some children even tries to pat his back.

Marnid whispers to his boss. “Does he always behave this way?”

Kuroko sighs, his right hand massaging his forehead. “If it gets what he wants, yes.”

Himuro places his trade goods to the ground with care. He caresses Murasakibara’s back. “Mister Kuroko, you are bullying Sir Atsushi.”

Kagami is folding his arms, his face showing disappointment to Kuroko. “That’s true, Mister Kuroko, you are being unreasonable here.”

Kuroko’s voice has a tinge of growling. “Don’t be fooled by his childishness! He is a berserker and a ruthless businessman!”

The redhead and his beautiful blood brother shakes their head in disapproval. “You are just as ruthless back in Praven, Mister Kuroko.” Kagami’s reminder knocks all fight out of him.

Kuroko raises his hands in defeat. He kneels before the purplehair merchant, patting his head. “Sir Murasakibara, alright, this once.”

Murasakibara smiles as he walks back to their waiting caravan, carrying the spice crate all by himself.  Kuroko’s face is dead serious, ready to strike at any perceived enemy coming for him. Kagami and Tatsuya snickers at each other.

The travel continues for three more days without any incident. The two caravans rest by an oasis to restock their water and for Kagami to train the men. Their camp is by a small hill, with only one route for entry or escape.

The next day, Marnid brings bad news to the caravan leaders. “I see Desert Bandits heading our way, possibly a kilometre away. I managed to count about two hundred.”

Murasakibara is smiling. His Balanced Mountain Spear has already been sharpened. “Kuro-chin, this will be like old times, ne~?”

Kuroko’s fingers are shaken, his face wet from the heavy sweat. He can barely hold his breath from quickening. “We are undermanned. We only have ninety men in total. We should leave while we can.”

The purplehair whines a few seconds, then folds his arms and pouts. “Kuro-chin, they never attack all at once!” He then grabs a clean towel and wipes Kuroko’s sweat. “We should be OK, you’re not cute when you are afraid, ne~?”

Himuro lies Murasakibara’s long axe on a chest. The brother of Kagami smiles as he checks the sharpness of his Balanced Voulge. “After all, Sir Kuroko, we have two Spears of Miracles.” Kuroko takes Murasakibara’s towel and wipes his sweat. He smiles as he makes new arrows.

Kagami is given permission to organise fighters from both caravans. The infantry are stout in their shield wall. The first few lines are manned by Kuroko’s I5 Komturs. Murasakibara’s I6 Landsknecht points their spears from the back. The line in the middle are filled with lesser infantry. In total, there are fifty infantry.

The redhead leads the cavalry. With him are Murasakibara’s two H6 Aqata Borjigins and five H7 Iqta’dars, while Kuroko’s highlights are three C6 Hochmeisters and five C5 Komtur Ritters. With the lesser cavalry,  there are forty of them.

Kuroko is fully armed and armoured. “Sir Kagami, let me have the horsearchers with me.”

He nods and beckons the Aqata Borjigins and Iqta’dars to join Kuroko. Murasakibara stands behind the infantry shieldwall. His pike is braced, facing towards the enemy. His armour is the Heavy Full Plate Armour, with matching Great Helmet and Heavy Metal Boots. “Ne~, Kaga-chin, try hard!”

Kagami snorts. “Of course!”

Kuroko taps his shoulder. “Sir Kagami, when the Desert Bandits face our forces’ right, charge at them.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

The horde of bandits are closing in, their ululating and trampling hooves deafening. Kuroko inhales deeply. “Halilililililili!” The ululating is answered by the rest of the cavalry. He charges forward, followed by his horsearchers. Kuroko turns to the right, keeping the bandits to his left. Half of them disengage from the charge to intercept the horsearchers. They shoot the horses down, causing the bandits to tumble and blunting their charge.

Kagami sees the bandit group splitting to two. “To me!” Kagami’s cavalry charges and smashes to the bandits aiming for the shieldwall. Some bandits fall instantly as the cavalry’s lances slice or stab through each other. The cavalry draw their swords, committing to close combat. Horses dart to and fro as their masters fall, and some men are desperately chasing any free horses to resume the fight on horseback.

Kuroko is behind the enemy lines, the horsearchers felling men and horses behind them, as the bandits attempt to lance or shoot them down. The bluehaired merchant stabs a few unhorsed bandits with his spear. He looks to his back, keeping his horse moving forward. All of his pursuers have fallen. There’s more bandits behind the horizon. “Horsearchers, to me!”

Some of the Desert Bandits manage to escape both Kuroko’s and Kagami’s attack. The shieldwall stands firm as the enemy rams into it. The infantry begins hacking at the horses and its riders. Some bandits pass the shieldwall. Himuro shouts as he slams his Voulge down a rider. His helmet splits, and blood spurts out. He falls and remains limp as his horse drags him away. Himuro swings and stabs his Voulge at any bandits he can get, on foot or on horse.

Some of the Desert Bandits reforms behind the shieldwall. They charge together, forming a triangle. Murasakibara roars and stabs through the rider in the front. His horse stops, the rider falls down as the three meter spear slices his neck. The rest of the charge is disrupted. Some of the Landsknechts are swinging their halbreds at the stragglers, killing those too slow to flee.

Kagami is swinging his sword left and right, when Kuroko’s team charges to the back of the enemy. The enemy flees in fear. “Sir Kagami, let us return to the shieldwall! There’s another wave coming!”

The redhead roars in anger, and signals his retreat. His cavalry joins him, those unhorsed taking any free horse they can get. They return just in time to wipe away any stragglers.

“KAGA-CHIN, KURO-CHIN, GET BEHIND THE SHIELDWALL, FUCK THE ROUTING BANDITS!”

Kagami’s team takes the left side, while Kuroko’s take the right side. The horsearchers spend a few seconds to loot any fallen quivers for their arrows. Both of the teams are forty meters behind the shieldwall.

The purplehair merchant is in his full wrath. He barks his orders while his eyes gaze forward. “HORSE ARCHERS, LOOSE ALL YOUR ARROWS WHILE ENEMY CHARGES!  CAVALRY, CHARGE AFTER THE BANDITS HIT THE SHIELDWALL! SHIELDWALL, BRACE YOURSELVES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“SIR YES SIR!”

The second charge is fully absorbed by the shieldwall. Some of the infantry lie dead from the lances, others have their shields broken. The infantry hacks and stabs at anything in front of them. The cavalry and horsearchers surges from their respective sides. The bandits are trapped. Those at the front are desperate to run back, and those at the back are desperately trying to break free from the horsemen. Soon the enemies’ horses are free from the weight of their riders.

The shieldwall finds there are no more enemy to be cut down. They are about to cheer when Kuroko shouts. “DON’T CHEER YET! ONE MORE WAVE!”

The infantry hears the dreaded stomping hooves again. They whose shield are destroyed are fumbling on the ground, trying to grab the bandits’ shields. They reform their line without orders, they know their lives depend on it. However, the infantry is shaken by the previous charge. They may not stand the next one.

Kuroko sees the Desert Bandit’s final wave. “Sir Kagami, let us counter charge. The shieldwall can’t hold this time.”

Kagami nods. “Hey, Murasakibara, we charge first.”

Murasakibara braces his mountain spear. “Do what you must. Don’t let Kuro-chin die, or I’ll crush you.”

The cavalry and horsearchers forms one line. The bandits are eighty meters away. Kagami is in the middle, Kuroko in front of him. The redhead shouts his orders. “All horsemen, charge!”

The horsearchers release as many arrows as they can before shifting to melee weapons and shield. The horsemen charges right into the middle of the Desert Bandits. One of the Hochmeisters die when his skull is pierced clean through with the Desert Lance. Kagami almost face the same fate if not for Kuroko’s arrow piercing through the skull of one of the bandits.

The bluehaired merchant manages to escape the clash. He looses his arrows to the back of the bandits. They fall one by one, their necks pierced through by his arrows. The enemy are oblivious to this, they are too focused on Kagami and his horsemen. Kuroko keeps circling behind the enemy.

Two bandit horsemen leading twenty Black Khergit Horsemen charges towards Kuroko. Kuroko blocks a spear thrust barely on time. The other horseman stabs his horse, spooking it. The bluehaired merchant breaks off from his attackers, trying to buy distance for a Parthian shot.

Most of the attackers break off, shouting encouragements to his wavering comrades. A few pursues Kuroko. They exchange arrow volleys. The bluehaired merchant manages to unhorse the Black Khergits, slowing them down. The last horseman is trouble. They can’t hit each other, as both nudges their horses slightly to side, ruining the other’s shots.

The rider pursuing Kuroko is closing his distance. He changes to lance and shield and are ready to thrust.  He roars as Kuroko readies to loose his arrow. “KUROKOCCHIII!!!”

 


	15. Chapter 15: A Fight and An Agreement

CHAPTER 15

Kuroko freezes for a moment. The enemy’s lance glances along his armour, almost knocking him off his horse. The bluehaired merchant regains his footing and looses his arrow. It passes but an inch from the blonde’s right cheek.

The blonde thrusts again, but Kuroko’s horse regains the distance. “KUROKOCCHIII! SURRENDER!”

“THAT IS NOT AN OPTION, SIR KISE!” The bluehaired merchant looses a few more arrows. One of it hits the blonde’s horse on its forehead. It spooks, dropping its master. Kuroko charges towards the fallen man. He slungs his shield to his back, and swings his lance.

The redhead’s cavalry have killed many of the bandits on the first few lines. The enemy horsemen are impeded by the horses of their fallen comrades. Kagami signals his retreat. All of his horsemen follows him to the shieldwall, reforming their line behind it.

The shieldwall are well-rested, thanks to Kagami’s charge. They are now ready for the next one. Murasakibara looks around. “Kaga-chin, where is Kuro-chin?”

“The last I saw him, he is shooting the back of the bandits.”

Murasakibara calls Marnid. He is in the second last row of the shieldwall. “Mari-chin, when we are done with the last wave, go and find Kuro-chin.”

“You mean Mister Kuroko? Understood, Sir.”

The purplehair holds his mountain spear on the high guard. “SHIELDWALL READY!”

“SIR YES SIR!”

The Desert Bandits have already reformed. Amongst them are the Black Khergit Horsemen. They charge as one straight line. Some looses their arrows. It plants through some of the infantry’s armour and shield.

The well-rested shieldwall are ready, they feet firm on the ground, their shields covering their chests. Even the fall of a few of their comrades does not faze them. They slam their swords to their shield thrice with a roar, then locks shield.

The enemy cavalry charges almost right through. Many infantry are thrown back or crushed. The purplehair impales one Black Khergit on his mountain spear. He flies backward. Kagami’s blood brother steps to the right and stabs one of the enemies charging straight towards him. The enemy falls as his horse keeps galloping.

The shieldwall crumbles under the melee. The Black Khergit Horsemen does not fall as easily as their Desert Bandit allies. Their armour are Imperial Plate Armor, they employ the strong Black Cursader Helmet. They swing their Squared Mace with brute force, breaking some shields, knocking some off their feet.

Murasakibara switches to his Dane Axe. Some of the Black Khergit Horsemen are swinging their Great Axe at him. Himuro parries the axes with his Voulge. The purplehair’s axe hits their helmet. They fall, blood spurting out of their helmets.

Kagami leads his horsemen for another countercharge, this time enveloping the accursed Black Khergit Horsemen. The redhead is desperately swinging his sword at the Black Khergits, with little effect. Instead, their swings with maces and axes hurt Kagami’s legs, even with armour. He have to block the axes and maces with his shield. He can’t respond with his own attack. _If only I have a good Bo staff, these fuckers wouldn’t know what hit them._

After half an hour, the battle is over for the redhead and purplehair. Many of the overpowering enemy have finally fallen, either captured or dead. Murasakibara looks around. “Mari-chin?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Let’s find Kuro-chin. Kaga-chin, you too. Muro-chin, loot the corpses, count our loss.”

Murasakibara and Marnid takes the Desert Horses still alive and scouts to the front and right respectively. Kagami rides to the left.

When the main battle was raging, Kuroko is unhorsed by his opponent. The blonde and bluehaired merchant can’t deal one or the other the killing blow. Both can only snipe each other. Their comrades are too far away, they can’t hope for anyone else to break the stalemate.

It is already half an hour. Kise is standing firm, while Kuroko is kneeling. The bluehaired merchant’s left eye are red from the blood dripping on his forehead. He is about to launch himself towards the blonde again.

Kise raises his left hand, palms facing forward. “Kurokocchi, let’s talk.”

“Sir Kise, you are my enemy now. Speak through our blades.”

The blonde wipes his lips. Blood still trickles through his injured cheek. His hand has a small gash where the Skirmisher Armour fails to protect him. “You know I love you, Kurokocchi. Please, join my side.”

The bluehaired merchant looks directly at the blonde, his irises constrict.“And kill all the innocent traders? Where did you threw away the teachings of Lord Akashi?.”

Kise throws his spear to the ground. It pierces the sand, and remains at an angle. His eyes are red, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I AM FIGHTING A WAR RIGHT NOW! KINGS OF CALRADIA DOES NOT CARE FOR ITS PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW WHY PEOPLE BECOME BANDITS? THEY CAN’T FEED THEMSELVES!!! SULTAN HAKIM TAX THE PEASANT TO DEATH! DID THE NOBLES EVER COME TO SAVE THEIR VILLAGES? NOOOO!!! THEY ARE OFF TO DO WAR WITH WHO THE FUCK KNOWS! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS KUROKOCCHI, YOU SHOULD KNOW!”

Kise takes a few breaths. “WE DON’T ATTACK MERCHANTS BECAUSE WE ARE GREEDY! WE ATTACK MERCHANTS BECAUSE THEY PAY MOST TAXES TO THE LORDS! WHEN AND WHERE WE CAN HURT THE LORDS, WE WILL ATTACK THEM TOO!”

Kuroko sighs, shaking his head. “This is not the way, Sir Kise. There must be another way, there must be.”

Kise wipes away his tears with his sleeve and draws his sword. “If you can show me the way, Kurokocchi. Let’s speak through our blades.”

The blonde swing his blade from the right. The blade is blocked by the shield. Kuroko thrusts his blade towards his opponent’s chest. Kise retreats to the right and slams the bluehaired merchant with his own shield. Kuroko staggers, but twists his feet to regain balance. He swings his sword to Kise’s feet. The blonde jumps. Kuroko breaks from the bind, and thrusts his blade again.

They exchange more blows. Kise finally manages to push away Kuroko’s shield away. The blonde’s face are filled with anger, he readies for an overhead swing. _Wait, what am I doing?_

The bluehaired merchant waits for his doom, but Kise does not move. Kuroko stabs through the heart. Kise’s Skirmisher Armour is made of thick cloth, but has weakened with age. The thrust goes through easily. He coughs, the pain unbearable.

“Kurokocchi...” His smile is sweet despite the pain.

Kuroko pulls his sword back. He holds Kise’s body as he drops, then takes the bottle of sleeping drug. “Sir Kise, drink this.”

Kise stops his hand. “No, Kurokocchi. Your first stab, let me feel it.”

“Sir Kise, don’t be an idiot!”

“But, I a...” Kise falls limp. Kuroko drops to his knees, clutching his blonde opponent.

Kagami finds Kuroko clutching the body of a beautiful golden haired man. His smile is serene, as if invited to sleep with the sweetest lullaby.

“Mister Kuroko, are you alright?.”

“Sir Kagami, help me carry this body.”

Murasakibara sees Kagami and Kuroko walking back to the shieldwall. The horse carries Kise’s body. He gallops his horse to the both of them. “Kuro-chin, are you alright?”

Kuroko wipes his tears. “I am not terribly injured. Sir Kagami found me in time.”

They return to the base camp. Kise is tied by his elbows and feet. Another corpse is tied and are made to kneel right next to the body. His face is mangled from an axe strike. Kuroko, Murasakibara, Himuro and Kagami sits before them. They are all under one tent. “Sir Kagami, observe.”

Black soot streams from the air and attaches itself to Kise and the corpse. After a few minutes, Kise and the corpse coughs and chokes. They writhe in pain, trying to pull away their hands and feet from the oppressive rope. A few seconds later, shouts ring out through the desert.

Kise slowly readjusts himself to kneel before his captors. His eyes are looking down, ashamed to look at his beloved. “Kurokocchi...”

The reanimated corpse bonks his head to Kise’s. “Don’t be so casual to your enemy, you idiot!”

“Sorry, Sir Kasamatsucchi! He’s my friendssu!”

“He’s not your friend if he tries to stab you! Seriously, do I have to teach you everything?”

Murasakibara is frowning. “Mou! Ki-chin, grumpy oldman, we want to interrogate you!”

Kise sits up straight. ‘Y..., yes, Murasakibaraicchi!”

Kasamatsu bonks Kise again. “Don’t ‘yes’ him!”

“Sorry!”

Kagami coughs. “The two of you, what are your names?”

“My name is Kise Ryouta, and his name is Kasamatsu Yukio.”

Kasamatsu sighs. “Well, like he says. I am the late Faizel of the Desert Bandits. For whatever it’s worth, I offer my surrender. Please spare my underlings any more torture, unleash your terrors to me instead.” He lowers his head to the ground.

Kuroko stands, his sword ready on his hand. “Why do you attack the merchants?”

“I intend to ruin the Sarranid Sultanate, so they will at least care about the villagers trying to pay their taxes. You know why I had a lot of underlings?” He draws his breath deeply, jolts upward, his eyes staring directly into the questioner’s eyes. “BECAUSE...”

The bluehaired merchant slaps him with the flat of his sword. “Kise have told me everything.”

Kasamatsu spits, his saliva mixed with blood. Kuroko stretches his back. “You know, we merchants do a great service to the entirety of Calradia. We do not pay taxes because we want to, but because the infrastructures protect our interests.”

“Yes, you and your interests to squeeze all the money in the world.”

“Sir Kasamatsucchi, Kurokocchi is a nice person!”

“Shut up, brat! I don’t care that you are a Spear of Miracles, you know nothing!”

Kise headbutts Kasamatsu. “DON’T INSULT KUROKOCCHI!”

“ENOUGH!” The blonde and his grumpy leader looks to the source of shout. Kuroko’s anger is seen in his face. He squats before Kasamatsu. “Merchants buy their goods from the cities and villages. If there are no merchants, villagers can’t get what they need. They can’t get money to pay taxes too. And you know what happens to villagers who don’t pay their taxes?” Kuroko pretends to slice his own throat. “If the lord is kind. If not, well, something will burn.”

The bluehaired merchant points his sword to the grumpy man. “Since you are immortal, killing you is not an option. However, hurting you very badly is.” Kuroko lifts his sword up. He can’t swing it down, no matter how hard he pulls.

Murasakibara is holding back Kuroko’s hand. “Ne, Kuro-chin, don’t hurt for fun. Lord Akashi’s laws.”

“This isn’t for fun, Sir Murasakibara!”

“Your eyes, they are happy, Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko lets his sword go. It hangs from the lanyard. His eyes looses the evil shine it had just a few seconds ago. His right hand goes limp, his knees weaken, he can barely stand. “I apologise, Sir Murasakibara.”

The purplehair smiles at the bluehaired merchant. “Don’t lose yourself, Kuro-chin.” He takes Kuroko’s sword away and ruffles his hair. He then squats before the captives. “Ne, Ki-chin, grumpy old man, I offer you a chance. Join a caravan, then help out against bandits and with villagers.”

Kasamatsu glares at the hulking purplehaired man. “And if we refuse?”

“We will bury you deep in the desert. Bye-bye.”

The grumpy man and the blonde looks at each other. The blonde speaks first. “I follow Kurokocchi, even to the grave.”

“Oi, you decide on your own? I go with you! You are going to give trouble to him if I’m not around.”

“I AM NOT! Right, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko unties Kise’s binds. “You always trouble me, Sir Kise. Stay close to me.” The blonde immediately hugs Kurokocchi.

“Hey, how about me?”

“Promise you don’t hurt anyone here once you are free, Sir Kasamatsucchi.”

“Of course, I am not an idiot!”

After Kise releases Kasamatsu, the grumpy man faces Kuroko. “I offer you my service. Please,” he touches the ground with his forehead, “any of my other underlings that survive, let them go.”

“Very well. Do not betray me.” The bluehaired merchant signals him to rise. “I will release them, but not here.”

The caravans travel to the village of Unriya. The landscape is barren, with only burnt crops and homes breaking the monotony. No one alive is around the village, they are either killed or fled to the nearest castles or cities.

“Sir Kagami, bring me the prisoners.” The prisoners are brought to Kuroko.

“Live the rest of your days here. This village is recently retaken from the Khergits, so there should be no lord yet. If you keep your secrets, they can’t tell you are bandits.” He give each of them a bag of maize seeds. “Plant, make this place green again.” Some of Kuroko’s men pile supplies before them. “Here, to tide you over while waiting it to grow.”

The prisoners kneels to Kuroko in thanks before leaving him.

The blonde glomps the bluehaired merchant. “Kurokocchi is so kind~!”

“You are hurting me, Sir Kise.”

The purplehair is slowly chewing his sweetened bread. “Ne, Kuro-chin, let’s go to Ahmerrad. I want to resupply.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write a battle of ideas.


	16. Chapter 16: A Festive Respite

CHAPTER 16

The city is lively with celebration. People are dancing on the streets, children playing games, having candies, and laughing at puppet shows. Murasakibara is lost amongst the crowd before Himuro drags him back, with a few candies in their hands. Kuroko and Kagami are enjoying the scenery, while Kise is at the back chatting with some women.

Kasamatsu stomps toward the blonde. “Oi, we are still on the job!”

“Ow, ow, ow, Sir Kasamatsucchi!”, shouts Kise while being dragged by the ear. The caravan are not allowed to enter the city that day, the roads are closed to unauthorised traffic for the celebration. Instead, everyone carries a portion of their cargo to the tavern for safekeeping.

The caravan leaders collects their men. “Alright, all of you may enjoy the celebrations. Group back at the tavern early tomorrow morning, do you understand?”

Everyone nods. They go off to their separate ways. Himuro holds Kagami’s hand before he leaves. “Taiga, please keep an eye for Sir Atsushi. I need to spend some alone time.”

“Huh?”

“I need a holiday from dealing with my boss. Not that I dislike him, but it can be stressful.”

“Okay, Tatsuya. Don’t get too drunk.”

“Heh, I am not going drinking.”

The redhead then goes to both Murasakibara and Kuroko. “Murasakibara, Himuro wants some alone time. I will be with both of you for now.”

“Mmm, Muro-chin has already asked for a holiday. Kuro-chin, mind if we share Kaga-chin?”

“I don’t mind.”

The redhead’s eyes begin to twitch. _Hey, I am not a toy, you oversized manchild and petit ghost_. “So, where are we going?”

They are watching a play of Mister Kaduk. There are two people wearing chicken suits, dancing to the beat of the music. They are kicking at each other, while keeping their heads from being hit. Everyone is cheering, even placing mock bets, as if the performers are actual chickens in a cockfight.

Finally the less beautiful of the performers fall on the stage, signalling the end of the fight. A performer wearing an intricately decorated paper suit, takes the center stage. He dances in ecstasy. The paper shreds to pieces until the performer is only clad in his hose.

Another actor, dressed like a king, shouts his line, “Oh dear the luck of Mister Kaduk, Victorious rooster, loses his village to another!”

The nearly naked performer jumps a little bit while hodling his crotch before running off the stage. The ‘king’ shouts the rest of his line while other performers dance for the end of the play. Everyone claps after the end of the show.

The three of them walks around the festival stalls, looking at the merchandises on sale. There also dancing monkeys, bears, and in a cage, men wearing lion and tiger costumes. A few fire throwers spit fire. A town crier shouts a proclamation. “Those wishing to join the tournament today are free to join! The next event starts by the tenth hour of the morning!”

Kagami’s ears perk up. “Mister Kuroko, let’s tourney!”

Kuroko nods slightly a few times. “Well, we are on our free time. How about you, Sir Murasakibara?”

The purplehaired merchant looks at the bluehaired merchant with lazy eyes. He turns away from Kagami, crossing his hands. “No! I’m lazy.”

The redhead’s right eye twitches a little. _I am challenging you, you idiot manchild. Wait, manchild?_ He juts out his tongue, mocking the purplehair like a little child. “Wuss!”, he says a few times.

Murasakibara pumps his hands downward, some of the candy flying down to the ground. “Mou, I am not a wuss!”

“Then you’re a chicken. Koke-kokko! Koke-kokko! Mister Kuroko, join me. Koke-kokko!”

The bluehaired merchant shakes his head. “The most illustrous member of House Kagami is clucking in the middle of the street in a foreign land. You are shaming the entire citizenry of Yamato.”

Now the insulter is the one insulted. Kagami grabs Kuroko’s shirt and lifts him up. “What do you say, you undersized knife on a short stick?”

The redhead feels a gust of air for a moment. “Oy, redhead, let Kuro-chin down.”

The redhead guard looks at the purplehaired merchant. His palm is inches from his face. “Fine, Kaga-chin, let’s fight.”

“Awesome.” He places Kuroko down. “Sorry Mister Kuroko, I step out of my bounds.”

The bluehaired merchant’s eyes looks at Kagami with a piercing gaze. “Yes, you are. I have decided, let’s join this tourney. You shall be defeated by me!”

“Kuro-chin, I will defeat him!”

“No, it will be me!”

“Fine! I defeat you!”

“Fine!”

Now the two merchants are facing away from each other, the purple one crossing his hands while the blue one slips his thumbs in his belt. Kagami can feel his heart bursting from the guilt. _Damn, I may end ruining friendships here._

To enter tournaments, you do not need to be a renowned warrior. However, there are only 64 spots and they fill quickly. The three of them quickly signs their names and prepare for the battle. Contestants are required to change to helmets and ring mails with team-coloured tabards. As the teams change every time, they have to change the jerseys every time. It is also an oddity that if you are given a lance or a bow, you receive a one-handed sword as backup. That is not the case if you receive a two-handed sword. Of course, all weapons are wooden or blunted.

Kagami, Murasakibara, and Kuroko wins at the first three rounds. It is not easy, those rounds are more like brawls and since it is fought until the last man standing, there is confusion regarding who get to the next round or not.

Now there are only eight contestants left. Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise, Sir Gawain which is Kuroko’s C6 Hochmeister, Lady Xerina, Lady Rashidah the C6 Kenau and Lady Zaitun the H7 Iqta’dar.

Kagami is given the first battle against Murasakibara. The tournament master wants a two by two. The redhead gives a small nod to his teammate. The redhead is given a lance. His teammate gets a bow.

The blond does not smile. “Hello, Kagami.”

The redhead looks at him from the top to the bottom. “Well, let’s work together for now.” They shake hands.

The two men looks to the podium for the signal. The horn blares, the musicians plays their instruments. Murasakibara dismounts from his horse while Lady Zaitun charges forward, releasing volley after volley at Kise. The blond jolts his horse, and it gallops to the right.

Kise releases his arrows at the horse archer, hitting her body twice. In tournaments, you may fight until you are too hurt to carry your weapon, receive a full blow to your head, or surrender. She tries to hit Kise but Kise’s horse is too agile. They keep exchanging arrows at each other, failing to deal further damage.

Kagami looks at the fight in wonder. _Oh right, I am in this fight too._ He gallops his horse, trying to deal a couched lance attack against her. The blond and the redhead are circling around her, but she remains relatively untouched. As they try, the redhead wonders why Murasakibara remains static on the ground.

Lady Zaitun finds a convenient escape route and darts away, loosing her arrows in Parthian shots. Kise moves his horse away while Kagami blocks with his shield. “Kagami, don’t lose focus!”. They give chase.

She taunts them with a kiss. “Hah, I feel young and beautiful again!”

The blond kisses the practice arrow and looses it to her. She turns her horse at the last second, laughing all the while. Kagami takes the opportunity to overshadow her right side. He charges at full speed, drawing his lance back.

His horse falls forward, throwing the redhead forward. He rolls and quickly raises his shield. It breaks as it receives the blow from a tournament lance. “Kaga-chin, you are too weak.” Murasakibara’s face shows only the desire to murder. Kagami draws his sword, and charges at Murasakibara.

The purplehair switches to sword. Kagami is forced to only parry his enemy. His enemy is enjoying himself, bashing his shield and swinging his sword at the redhead with impunity. _I can’t hit this guy, he’s too fast!_

An arrow flies, hitting Murasakibara’s left hand. He turns around to see Kise being chased by Lady Zaitun. Kagami swings his sword to the purplehair’s head.

“Eh, I’m beaten.” He raises his hands in surrender.

“Give me your shield, Murasakibara.”

“Oh.” The purplehair gives his shield to Kagami, and walks out of the arena. Lady Zaitun sees Kagami being complacent and looses an arrow at him. The redhead simply blocks with the shield. Then she feels her helmet being knocked.

She looks to where the attack came from. Kise blows her a kiss. Lady Zaitun throws her bow to the ground and throws her hands up. As Kise’s team is the last team standing, they both win the round and qualify for the next round. The next round pits Kagami against Kise. Both are mounted and given sword and shield.

The redhead charges towards the blond. The blond does the same. No matter Kagami strikes, he can’t hit Kise. The redhead keeps trying to close his distance, while the blond keeps taking just a few steps away from being hit. If his sword is in range, his opponent simply parries his attack. The exchange continues for a few minutes.

Kagami swings his sword to Kise’s horse. The horse falls and runs away. The blond manages to jump off from his horse and be on his feet. Kagami turns his horse around. He charges and swing his sword to Kise’s face. The blond is suddenly missing and the redhead tumbles from his horse.

“Now we are on our feet, Mister Kagami.”

The redhead roars and swings his sword at the blond. The blond takes a step back, thrusts his sword, and is blocked barely in time. Kagami thrusts his sword, and Kise blocks it in the exact same way. The blond bashes his shield at the redhead. The redhead staggers, but he manages to regain his footing. Their fight continues for some time.

The audience shouts their encouragement to their chosen champions. Kagami blocks the blond’s swing and thrusts to his face. The blond steps to the redhead’s left and swings his sword. The sword hits Kagami’s stomach. His breath is knocked out and he falls to his knees. Kise is declared the winner, and the arena erupts in cheers.

The tournament master declares the finalists to be Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami’s back is slapped by the blond who just hurt his stomach not a minute ago.

The bluehaired merchant drinks a cup of water as the redhead sits next to him. The blond slaps his back. “You’re not too bad, Kagamicchi!”

Kagami looks at Kise like he says some foreign language. “Heh? ‘Kagamicchi’?”

Kuroko points his finger at Kise. “That’s how the Second Spear of Miracles: The Remembrancer and Binder of Blades, addresses someone he respects.”

Kagami looks at his boss. _Is it just me, or does he like saying those names?_

Kise hugs Kuroko tightly. “Kurokocchi, I MORE than like you!”

“Sir Kise, stop trying to sabotage me with hugs.” The bluehaired merchant does not remove his hands, however.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Both of them receives bow and arrow. Both are ducking and riding away from arrows flying mere inches from each other’s faces. Kuroko is loosing his arrows faster, but his aim is not very good. Kise’s arrows flies far closer to the bluehair, but it keeps missing.

Seeing that they are not hitting each other, they decide to hit the horse instead. Soon enough, both horses are spooked and they leave their riders behind. The arena is filled with cheers, insults, and laughter as the audiences try to make their bets worth it.

Kise smirks at all the fanfare. _It’s like I’m a professional bard or something. But I am-ssu!_

Kuroko looses an arrow at his opponent. The blond flicks his hair that isn’t covered by the helmet and steps to the right. The blond looses an arrow and Kuroko steps to the left. Over time, the battle evolves into a dance. The audience slowly loses their shouting voice and watches in hypnosis.

The bluehaired merchant’s breath begin to wheeze. His heart pounds heavily. The sweat on his brow falls like torrents. _I am not used to desert environment. Please make a mistake, Sir Kise._

The blond is smiling. Years of fighting in the desert have conditioned the blond to hold the heat better than his enemy. He doesn’t have the tanned skin because he knows some potions to whiten his skin, as well as wearing helmets or turbans that cover him from the sun well. _Victory is mine, Kurokocchi._

The bluehaired merchant can not sustain this much fighting on foot. He trips on his own foot and falls to his side. The blond takes his chance, and looses arrows in quick succession to him. Kuroko could feel a few arrows hitting his head. He raises his hands in surrender.

“AND THE CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT, OF HOUSE KISE, SIR RYOUTA!”

Everyone cheers. Even Kuroko is weakly emitting the sound of cheering. Kise helps his beloved bluehair to his feet. The bluehair falls. The blond carries him in a bridal carry away.

“Congratulations, Kise.”

Murasakibara meets the both of them at the arena door. He gives Kuroko a bit of water, then shoves a few sweets into his mouth. “Ki-chin, let me carry him. You get your prize.”

“Take good care of him.”

Evening comes, and the streets are less packed. Everyone is back at home to prepare for the dance that night. Kise returns to the tavern. He sees a redhead sitting on a stool in front of the room. “Kagamicchi, is Kurokocchi alright?”

Suddenly his butt is kicked hard. Very hard. Kise massages his butt in pain as he looks at a furious Kasamatsu. “If you love him very much, defeat him quickly!”

“Ah, but I enjoy fighting him!”

His former Faizel pulls his cheeks a little, causing him to wince in pain. “That is not how you love a person.”

The redhead coughs. “Kasamatsu, stop bullying the bimbo blond.” He nods, and lifts the bimbo blond off the ground. “Hey, Kise. Mister Kuroko’s alright.” He stands and opens the door. The blond follows him to the verandah, where Kuroko is sitting, enjoying the lights of the city. “I leave the two of you together.”


	17. Chapter 17: Punishments and Penances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might a torture scene. You have been warned.

CHAPTER 17

“Kurokocchi?”

The bluehaired merchant beckons him and pats to a space on the seat. The blond smiles, sits, and tries to hug him. The bluehaired merchant pushes him away. The blond looks down to the left.

“Kurokocchi? I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

He smiles. “No, that was a tournament. If anything, it’s my fault for not training hard enough. But we haven’t discussed an important matter yet.”

“Oh, that.”

Murasakibara enters, carrying a few sweets and drinks. He places it on the table. “Ki-chin, we know Lord Akashi’s laws.”

“I know, Murasakibaracchi. I must kill myself for every person I kill in banditry. I must inflict the same pain as the person I torture. I must swallow all the gold I unlawfully gained.”

The bluehaired merchant sips his drink. “We are mighty, with the Curse of Adventurers. We can be punished with death, but we will just be returned to form, as strong as we were at our peak. That’s true even if we are burned to ash. We can always learn from our fatal mistakes.”

The blond kneels before Kuroko. “But it hurts, Kurokocchi. I don’t mind dying a thousand times by your hands, Kurokocchi, but I have been a free folk for years. How many people died for my fellow men’s survival? For the cause of the free folks? I am afraid, please punish me lightly.”

The purplehair pops a grape into his mouth. “Ne, why did you become a bandit anyway?”

“I no longer follow Lord Akashi,” the blond shoots a glance at the purplehair just as the bluehair looks at city light, “for some time. I run my own company, and one day I was offered a job to hunt down Faizel of the Desert Bandits.”

The blond recounts his tale. He was leading a group of good cavalry through the desert. But the search is fruitless. Lords do not see the man’s party, unless they are about to be destroyed. The villagers and merchants rarely escape the bandits’ grasp, much less their leader. Tracks are blown away by the desert winds.

Kise is too stubborn to abandon the search. Food and water runs low. His men begins to desert. “Find him yourself! If you’re so miraclous, you can beat him by your own.”

The blond is too stubborn. He leaves his horse behind to search for the damned Faizel. He walks as his feet blisters from the desert heat. He crawls as he is beaten down by the sun’s rays. He dies, coughing, begging for water. He resurrected, only to continue the futile search. He dies many times, lives again many times.

He awakes to find himself bound to a lance. A few women and children looks at him, wondering where do such a handsome captive come from. The lance bound to him is planted on the ground before a group of old bandits. In the middle is a young man. Kise thinks he is also from Yamato.

The man’s eyes widen for a second when sees at the blond. His face returns to a frown almost immediately. He points his sword at the blond. “You, why are you circling the desert like an idiot?”

The blond spits to the right. “I am searching for Faizel. There is a bounty on his head. Where is he?”

Everyone laughs. After a few seconds, the man raises his sword, and everyone hushes. “I am the Faizel of Desert Bandits, Kasamatsu Yukio. And who the hell are you?”

“I am the Second Spear of Miracles: Remembrancer and Binder of Blades.”

“Why the fuck would I care about your title? I ask your true name.”

The blond looks at him, defiance in his eyes. “Kise Ryouta. Ring a bell?”

One of the old bandits lean to Kasamatsu, but he stops the old man. “I don’t know what is this ‘Spear of Miracles’. All I know is that another idiot tries to harm us, the free folks of the desert.”

“Eh? Aren’t you bandits?”

The Faizel throws his camel plushy at the blond. “THAT’S NOT ALL WE ARE!”

He huffs, then squats before his captive. “Listen, Mister Kise. Sarranians are always, always, desert dwellers. Those brickbuilders over that oasis, is a water hogger. They chase us away and make us drink from our camel’s urine. Luckily, they can’t get to all the oases. Thus,” his face gets closer to Kise’s, “they hunt us down, whenever, wherever. Do you think we will play nice with our enemies in return?”

Kise looks at him, straight to the eyes. “The what of the merchants you kill? Not all of them are Sarranians.”

“They pay taxes to the city builders. Apparently they drink gold. We want to chase gold away from them, as we were chased from our water, hundreds of years ago.”

“You look barely twenty.”

“I’ve only been a Faizel for four years, aho!” The Faizel coughs. “Anyway, now you have a choice. You may stay with your mission, and we will bury you alive ten feet under the desert. Or you may join us, and get the chance to choose what you get for yourself first.”

“What makes you think I won’t leave this company a day after I say I join you?”

“Would you like to wander the desert for eternity? I don’t know if that’s your hobby.”

Kise sighs. “Alright, I’ll join you.”

“Over time, I begin to see the Desert Freefolk and their ways. They aren’t just into banditry, they have to do it or most of their basic needs can’t be met. We also created a free area thanks to our terror tactics. No nobles are willing to fight the Faizel and his bandit army. We receive payment in food from guilds and villages, so that we will not attack the city’s farms. We are powerful, and we must be or we will not survive.”

The bluehair pours more water into his cup. “Your rant the other day, it speaks about the villagers’ plight. Why? Are you allied to them?”

Kise looks directly to Kuroko. His eyes then look to the upper left. “I found out that villagers and bandits are less of a blurred line and more of a situation. Taxes for the villagers are too high, and they often have to find extra food or goods to support themselves. If the year’s harvests are bad, they go bandit. A few years later, they return to their home village or a burnt village, and rebuild as usual. The lord never see the difference, or they just don’t care.”

The purplehair chews a spoonful of the cheesecake. “So, you really think that by fighting alongside bandits you can help them?”

“Yes. Sir Kasamatsucchi have great plans. He wants to make Sarranid Sultanate bankrupt before conquering the cities and giving it to the Desert Freefolk. Then we will make everyone free to take as much water and food as they need. No one has to suffer thirst, hunger, or being chased away ever again.”

The bluehair looks at the purplehair. “Do you think that is good enough a reason to kill merchants, Sir Murasakibara?”

“No, everyone has to trade. Merchants are the ones carrying faroff goods to you. They pay well if you sell them the stuff they want. Hurting them only hurts your boss’ dreams, Ki-chin.”

“I applaud your Faizel’s dream, Sir Kise. However, I hate his actions to the core of my being. I am sorry, Sir Kise, we will have to punish you.” Murasakibara nods at Kuroko.

Kise’s face turns from almost crying to serious. “Then do what must be done. My only wish is that Kurokocchi is the one torturing me.”

The blond lets his hands and feet be tied by the purplehair. The bluenette pins his hands while the purplehair holds his legs.

“Bite this, Sir Kise.” He bites into the wooden bit tightly. His breath quickens. Saliva begins to drip from his mouth. “Count from one thousand to zero, in decrements of seven, Sir Kise.” He mumbles the numbers. The bluehair swings his dagger upwards. The blond bites the bit tighter. The hand swings down.

The blond falls unconscious. Kuroko taps the butt of his knife onto Kise’s chest. Murasakibara looks at the scene before him and sighs.

“Eeeh, you don’t want to torture him? Do you drug him?”

“Lord Akashi is a good leader, Sir Murasakibara. But I do not agree with some of his methods. Let him sleep.”

“It’s true then, what Kise says. You ARE kind.” The blond’s captors look to the source of the voice. Kasamatsu claps his hands a little, while Kagami looks on uninterested.

The redhead throws his head downward. “I really thought you would torture that blond bimbo, Mister Kuroko. Yet you drug him instead.”

“I prefer that he do penance instead. Torturing him for his crimes will not help anyone.”

Kasamatsu folds his hands to his chest. “Then what about me? I was the Faizel of the Desert Freefolk, Bandits if you ask the lords. I will not do penance for whatever actions I think is right.”

The bluenette sheathes his knife. “Then if I offer you a better way to chase your dreams than killing merchants and bullying cities and lords, will you take it?” He offers his hand to be shaken.

“I will.” The former Faizel shakes his hand. “And not because you are going to bury me in the sands if I say no.” He pulls his hand back, releasing it from the grip. “I believed it when Kise says you are kind. Now, I will believe you when you say you have a better way to help the Desert Freefolk.”

“Well, this method isn’t for the Desert Freefolk only.” Kuroko shows a devilish smile. “It’s for the entirety of Calradia too.”

The next day, Kise is awake, mumbling to himself. “I had the most beautiful dream, Kuro...AAAGHH!”

Everyone in the room jolts awake. Kasamatsu shakes the blond. “Kise, are you alright?”

“Sir Kasamatsucchi, I wasn’t tortured at all.”

Kasamatsu slams his camel plushy at the blond. “YOU WANT TO GET TORTURED, YOU BRAT?”

“Ah, the both of you are awake.” The two of them looks at Kuroko. His hair in the middle is standing straight up to the air, the hair on the side falls to the side. The bluenette’s bedhair looks like a houseplant.

The former Faizel feels a bit of his sweat falling down his forehead. “Oi, Mister Kuroko, get a comb.”

“I will deal with my hair later. Clean yourselves up, your penance will begin shortly. Sir Kise, if you haven’t spent it all, bring your winnings along.”

After the rollcall, Murasakibara leads Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, Himuro, and Kasamatsu to an old building. Children dart in and out, carrying some toys. One kid asks Murasakibara for sweets. He gives the boy a bag, and ruffles the boy’s hair.

The former Faizel looks unimpressed. “So, we are to give our wealth to orphanages?”

“Amongst other things. We are going to help villagers a lot. Go to the village elders, ask them what they need, then help.”

Kise looks dejected. “I thought we have to do some heavy stuff or something.”

“You want to help the villagers. Villagers always want some small things. After all, the differences of bandits and villagers are situational.”

The purplehair turns to Kuroko, some odd sweets jutting out of his mouth. He raises his finger as he remembers something. “Kuro-chin, make them invest in some land.”

The blond who is about to glomp Kuroko from the back stops. “Heh, invest?”

“Yes, Sir Kise. You need a lot of money to do penance. Not just for the villagers of Sarranid Sultanate, but for all the relatives of Calradian and foreigner merchants you and your former boss there has killed.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be so glum, Sir Kise.” Kuroko takes both of Kise’s hand and slings them to his shoulders. “You can have some of the money too. I’ll show you how.”

Kise places his chin on Kuroko’s turban, his smile bright and wide. “Okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write torture scenes. Sorry.


End file.
